


Animorphs: New War - #60 The Infiltration

by Adam2810



Series: Animorphs: New War [6]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Andalites, Death, Drug Use, Drugs, Gen, Hallucinations, Kelbrids, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Secret Base, Secrets, Trauma, War, kelbrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 29,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam2810/pseuds/Adam2810
Summary: The Animorphs are tasked by Enrich to infiltrate a new Kelbrid base that is being constructed somewhere in the Colorado Rockies. With the Kelbrids hoping to turn Earth into a stronghold in their battle against the Andalites, it's a mission that nobody will refuse to take.However, problems run deep within the group. Performing dirty work for a new and mysterious organisation may cause tension, and some Animorphs are more understanding than others. Marco is growing more reluctant with how things are being done, and he's beginning to turn back to old habits in order to cope with the re-emergance of war. I mean... what else can keep his demons away?





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The gentle tick-tocking of the clock upon the mantelpiece was the only offer of company in the dead of night. As I sat, clutching fingers in the green leather armchair of the lifeless lounge, it was all that my senses would dare examine, for the rest of the room dwelled in shadow and silence that begged for the presence of a sleepless corpse. Mindful of my own tirelessness, the thought of sleep teased like the proverbial carrot on a piece of string, forever out of reach, but the taste tickled the tongue as if it were really there. The thought could only make me hungrier the more it lasted.

I had to remove myself from the illusion, and so I rose to weak feet, a threat to the lounge that its comfort was no longer required to keep me appeased, that I was strong enough to keep the grasp on my own destiny. I could walk from the oak door to the other side. I could free myself from the shadows of that lifeless lounge.

But the room rebelled as I knew it would. The windows burst open with the onslaught of a violent wind, inviting the once-resistant curtains to a lively waltz. The door I so wished to pass shook, shuddered and shivered, a growl like a rabid dog, but I was confident in my ability to tame such a savage beast, so I crept forward and away from the green leather armchair. Trembling fingers cuddled the doorknob and soothed its aches, calming the shaking door to little more than a stutter.

That small victory was short-lived. The gentle tick-tocking of the clock upon the mantelpiece withdrew its offer. The wind that divorced the curtains from the window retreated to the trees in cowering; cowering from the beast that remained centre-stage in the frame of the window, haunting in portrayal and purposeful in intent. The long black appendages untangled, the shedding of a spider long cocooned, prickled fingers crossing the barrier to the lounge. I did not see the face. I did not see the mouth. I only saw fingers upon the walls and the shadow of the beast, and that was enough.

I mustered the strength required to pass through the quietened door, and made certain to close off the boundary with a firm twist of the lock when my passage was secure. Surely, there would be somewhere safe from the beast that lurked outside.

The muffled tip-tapping of my feet upon the polished floor was a welcome rival, a familiar foe whose threats were so worn down with time that it had become a peaceful struggle, but likely would less familiar foes watch from afar and pick a perfect moment. Never had I been so alert as I ascended the stairs. Never had I been so frightened as I tip-tapped through the maze of silhouettes and statues, for a shadow hid in every one, and every shadow was a plague in the night.

Yet my path was free, for I could see ahead the place where I lay when problems were all that seemed to be. So enthralled to meet the door, I no longer cared for the tip-tapping, and I ran without care, without fear, because fear was not something that existed there. It was mine. It was safe. It was good.

I stepped inside and secured the door with pleasure. No beasts to find, no shadows to hide. Just me. Alone.

A sofa to view the TV, and video games to hoist a heavy mind. The bar to house the poisons that so elegantly would chase away such monstrous beings. All accompanied by nothing other than the thum-thumping of the heart that sang weary songs within my chest.

So safe. So sound.

But no home was secure. No bed was without a shadow beneath for the monsters to reside.

And indeed, my room was no longer impervious, for I had let them in when I so carelessly leapt through the doorway. And this time, I had been so foolish to turn the lock and seal my own fate.

The TV flickered once. Twice. The black of its sleep became the black of a hole so deep into the ground that blackness couldn't compare. There the monster unfurled, pleased to have found its way into my comfort. The fingers wrapped around the frame of the screen, creaking, cracking like husks tormented and twisted. A head arose, blackened and indistinct, not the face of a mother's child or of some godly entity. A faceless face. A reflection of an empty shell.

I could look no longer, so repulsed and desperate for ignorance to rid me of the ghoul that dragged itself into my reality. For comfort I would look elsewhere, to the bar that housed the poisons that chased the beast away. But there, sitting on a velvet stool, a waiting patron; the monster beckoned again. Echoed laughter, once a message of the shelter of a passing conversation, drifted to my ears; a memory of the subtle origins that foretold of the being's nightmarish presence.

And alone, I had no defence, no aid to stop the oncoming. From afar the clock would mock, tick-tocking once more to the beat of the blackened footsteps that approached to engulf me, to wrap spindly claw and gnashing maw around my beating chest. And as I collapsed back to the ground, I could only recall the sound and the sight, the monster trying to break in, the danger of the open door. The claw that cuddled the contours of my face, a deceivingly subtle touch to the major senses as it worked to tear my chest asunder and rip out the very essence of my being.

Tick-tock. Tick-tock.

"Marco."

Suddenly I could take control. I reached up with bloodied hands to grasp at the heavy air, to lift myself away from the monster that restrained me to the polished floor.

"Marco!"

I leapt up from the floor and threw away the restraint! The ghoul effortlessly crumpled and retreated away from my feet. But no longer was I home. No longer was there a bar, or a dead TV. What I saw was a window, hidden partially by the fabric of thin curtains. Moonlight poked through the gaps, casting still shadows across the floor.

"Get them away!" I cried out, pulling my knees to my chest, still so alert to the danger…

"Marco! Snap out of it!"

Jake?

I was not truly there. The mansion was history. I was back in Yellowstone, back on a springy mattress. The duvet had been flung away, and I was left shivering in the bitter cold air.

Jake had a hand on my shoulder, and his stare was unrelenting. "Dude, wake up!"

"I'm awake," I insisted. "I'm awake.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Wyoming was colder than California, and was especially so in the winter months. We needed firewood, and after the latest in a series of nightmares it was a welcome relief to venture out into the woodlands with mouldy bags and rusty axes. It didn't take us long to find a pleasant area to begin our task, or at least for Santorelli to deem the wood suitable. Jake and I weren't that bothered, but we trusted the ex-Ranger’s practical instincts.

I wasn't your typical axe-wielder, and neither was Jake. Santorelli spent most of the task either amused or frustrated at our swings, and left no space for the emotions between.

"You swing like a girl, Marco!" He mocked while thrusting his axe head into a difficult log. "I should buy you a pole!"

"I told you, I've never used an axe," I grumbled. "I never needed to." I placed my right hand at the neck of the tool and swung it wildly over my head. It thumped into a comparatively thin branch, breaking it in half.

Jake insisted that I joined them. He had been watching me so closely, ever since I lost control of a morph in an Andalite cell in Idaho. I admit, I hadn't been myself. He was probably right to be concerned. I didn't have to like it, and I really didn't. I wanted to feel confident in my ability to keep my head straight.

"I love it out here," Santorelli chimed. "Bitter air, shit food."

"What's so good about it?" I asked, using my foot to adjust the position of another log, readying to attack it.

"Brings people together," He explained. "You find out who your friends are."

I caught Jake glancing away awkwardly. He would keep his opinions to himself on this occasion.

"How about leaky ceilings?" I asked. "Does that bring people together?"

"Brought you closer to Mendy the other night."

I recalled waking up with Menderash on my mattress. I also recall kicking him in the head. "_Technically_ closer," I muttered. "We need to stop that leak, and quick."

"We can't send Ely up there," Jake said. "We'll do it when we get back. Besides, he does too much. He isn't a butler anymore."

Santorelli slammed down on another log. "That guy's amazin’. Moves like a slug but gets everything done. What a legend!"

"Why do you think I hired him? He uses some kind of magic." I chuckled.

"Did he have a wife?" Santorelli asked.

I shook my head. "Nah, she died a few years ago. Cancer, or something. I've seen pictures, though. She was _hot_ when she was young. Hot with a capital _wow_."

"Damn!" Santorelli laughed. "You gotta show me some day. You know, that's the _one_ thing I miss."

Jake was taking a break, leaning on the base of his axe. "Butler wives?" He joked.

"No, man," Santorelli replied, joining him in the lazy moment. "The chicks! Santa Barbara was full of ‘em!"

Jake shrugged. "I hardly noticed."

Santorelli snorted. "Where'd you get the degree in bullshit, prof? Come on! You can't tell me that you didn't get your fair share. What girl in this world doesn't want a taste of Jake Berenson?"

"Sorry to disappoint," He said. "I had my mind on other things."

"You know what? I believe that," I spoke. "I never saw you with anyone."

Santorelli was in total disbelief, and searched around for any hint of a positive answer. "There's got to be somethin’, boss! No one catch your eye?"

I expected another blank, but instead he gazed down to the axe he leant on. He waited. "There was one girl…" He started. "Nothing really."

"Tell us, boss." Santorelli insisted.

"Yeah," I agreed, wondering why I had never been told. "Tell us."

He flicked a hand dismissively. "I just finished teaching a class, stayed a little longer to mark an assignment. I sorta lost track of time and the next class started to arrive. They were psychiatry students. I didn't want to be in the way, so I threw everything in my bag and went for the door. I bumped into this girl and she dropped her papers."

"I see where this is goin’." Santorelli interjected eagerly.

"Helped her pick up the papers and we got talking," He continued. "We arranged to meet again for dinner later that night," He looked down again, regretfully. I got so caught up in my work that I forgot all about it. We bumped into each other again a few days later, but she wouldn't even say hi. And she was beautiful. I'd never seen anyone like her."

Santorelli had suddenly lifted from his slouched stance. "Psychiatrist, huh? Blonde?"

"Yeah." Jake nodded.

"Wears a red scarf and big brown coat?"

Again, Jake nodded.

"Man, I think I know her! Katie Melbourne!"

"You know her?" Jake asked.

"Yeah! Of course I do! She was some kinda woman…"

I raised an eyebrow. "How well did _you_ know her?"

"I dated her."

Jake and I exchanged looks. "And what happened?" I asked.

He thought, and then laughed. "I got into a fight with some guy who said I looked like a potato. When I turned around, she was gone. What can I say? I wasn't gonna take shit from some nobody."

I couldn't quite believe it, and I was so amused by it that I had to mention my own encounter. "I, uh… Yeah, I dated her, too."

"What?!" They both exclaimed simultaneously.

I uttered the smallest of laughs. "Funny, huh? Blonde, red scarf. Katie. I met her in a bar and bought her some drinks."

"Weren't you with that model?" Santorelli asked. "I forgot her name."

"I forgot it, too," I admitted, slightly amused at that as well. "That was business. It wasn't real. I guess when I brought Katie home, I hadn't explained that to her."

We all took a moment to come to terms with how pathetic we must have all looked. At least we were alone.

"Small world." Santorelli hummed, before steadying himself once again for another swing of the axe.

We finished up with full bags and made the short journey home. It took my mind off of everything, and I guess that's what I needed. I somehow felt closer to them, even if I had known them both for so long. You never learn everything about anybody, not even those closest. Learning that we all tried and failed with the same girl was, in a way, hilarious, but also very telling. I wasn't really sure what it told, though. It was something.

We barged through the newly-painted front door. It was a deep green, a perfect hybrid of camouflage against the backdrop of trees and appealing colour. I couldn't wait to get inside for some lunch. Wetherbee… _Ely_ was skilled at more than just dusting and cleaning.

We dropped the bags of firewood in the living room, and the scent of food cooking in the kitchen caught everybody's taste buds. I took the lead heading for the door to the kitchen, with Ely and Menderash's trivial discussion coming through as a muffled drone. I couldn't wait to get a taste of that food, and maybe a nice hot drink to warm me before we got a fire going.

"We're back!" I announced loudly as I turned the door handle. "I hope it's not rice again!"

I pushed open the door to the kitchen, and there, to the right, was the giant bladed figure of a Hork-Bajir, just mere feet away.

I lost my breath and stumbled back, colliding against the door. My body flooded with dread, and then calmed as soon as it had begun. My eyes blurred, my hearing became distant. I fe-


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I had to get out of that place, and I did. When everybody had retired early for the night, I remained awake and silently left through the front door. The night had drawn in, so I crept out to the line of nearby trees that marked the beginning of the woodland and morphed owl. The world became a much brighter place through its eyes, and I zoomed up into the air and away from our secluded home.

The owl had its instincts, but my own would easily overpower them. I knew exactly where I was heading and why. In my talons I carried a small bag, inside it a wallet and identification. I wouldn't get what I wanted without them.

I spotted streetlights in the distance after a while, and I made a line straight towards them. It was the nearest town to home; a tourist spot, so it was often busy. At this time of the night, the streets were still active. And dark.

I reached the centre of the town where most of the night activities had commenced. There was a Burger King at the end of the street with a nice blackened alleyway adjacent. Diving down into it, I found a cosy, hidden spot to safely turn Human in. I managed to morph some dull, yet barely suitable clothing that would allow me to wander around without gathering unwanted attention. It was a tight-fitting polo shirt and the blandest set of jeans. Not my style, but I wasn't after _my style_, so it didn't matter.

I took the small bag and emptied the contents, storing them and the bag in my pockets. I was ready to hit the streets.

With scruffier, long hair and a van Dyke fast becoming overgrown, I wandered into the Wyoming town street, and nobody would know of my true identity. I was famous around the globe, but I looked nothing like the well-trimmed, clean-shaven war-hero-turned-TV-gameshow-host. And with the identity card announcing me as humble Dominic Rodriguez, even the most diehard fan would struggle to see past it.

I almost bumped into a group of four girls as soon as I exited the alleyway. They caught a good look at me… and laughed, before continuing on their way. Perfect. Well… _Sort of _perfect.

First mission: Food. Burger King was right next to me, so why not indulge? It's not that I didn't continue enjoying a little fast food now and again after I became rich and famous. In fact, I probably ate it even _more_ often. Lobster and caviar be damned.

I stepped in through the glass double-doors to a busy scene. A few eyes turned my way, but would quickly divert to their previous positions. I was invisible to the world, all but for the employee behind the counter who willed me over with a selling smile. I strolled over to the counter.

Within minutes, I was enjoying my favourite Burger King meal, sitting alone at one of the tables and gazing into the dark night through the windows. It tasted so good! Almost as good as the food on _Enrich_. I would enjoy more of that when I got home, but for now an old favourite was definitely welcome. And not one person bothered me, which seemed so unusual given the last few years of celebrity life.

I finished up, threw the litter in the trash and took to the night again. I wandered to the main street where the club dwellers were scurrying and proceeded through them, ignoring the shouts and screams of inebriated locals taking full advantage of the weekend.

A flashing neon sign called to me from afar; red and green symbols and shapes depicting an active establishment. That was where I was going, and I quickened my pace, eager to taste the sweetness of alcohol on my tongue. Three clusters of people patrolled outside, laughing and joking just as I used to, but I was going to get inside before I mingled.

Of course, there was door security. But with my fake ID, they were no problem, and I crossed the boundary to the blasting of loud, thumping music, and the hybrid smell of alcohol, perfumes and sweat. The temperature soared, and so did the atmosphere. I felt safer immediately, and couldn't help but grin slyly to myself.

I quickly fought my way to the bar and ordered two cocktails, throwing back the first to put me in the right state of mind and sipping politely at the second. I was ready to throw myself into the action and work that Marco charm. Or the Dom Rodriguez charm, on this particular adventure.

I had to force my way into the thick of it, starting with the dance floor where a collection of people crammed themselves in to bounce awkwardly into each other. I squeezed in, flicked back my hair in an attempt to look at least a bit smarter and became just another awkward bouncing person, cocktail pressed to my lips because there was no space to lower my arm. Soon, the rhythm and the flashing lights took me in their spell, and I totally forgot about anything outside of that building.

Then, finally, I got into a typical nightclub conversation. Some big guy in a checker shirt turned and stood face-to-face with me. Already grinning dopily, he stared down at me for a few seconds, narrowed his eyes. Then he laughed and grinned wider. "Hey! Dude, you look like Marco Delvalle!"

Funny how the first person to see through the disguise was drunk. I grinned back and quickly gave a denial. "Wish I had his money!"

The big guy turned and grabbed his friend by the shirt. "Hey Tim, doesn't he look like Marco Delvalle?!"

The one called Tim, with scraggly long hair and matching black beard laughed. "Yeah! He does! Is he going to turn into a fucking gorilla?!"

"Oh god, it's Hagrid!" I retorted jovially, pointing out the spooky similarity. They both found it highly amusing, and suddenly I was part of their group. There were further comparisons of me to my real self, but they didn't really believe that it was actually me. I didn't think so, anyway.

After a while, everybody required more drinks and a break from the cramped dance floor. The group of six rowdy guys and I moved to the bar. They joked as I bought another cocktail, and they drank copious amounts of the cheapest beer on offer. They ogled some girls, and it looked like the Hagrid look-alike was about to strike lucky. As part of his attempt, the group found an empty booth to sit in, huddled around a circular table covered in empty glasses and their own full ones. There, the joyful nature continued, now involving the red-haired girl that Hagrid was focusing on.

"Hey, hey," Called Ivan – the first one I had encountered in the checker shirt – to the girl. "Don't you think this guy looks like Marco Delvalle?!"

The girl looked at me, swaying slightly. "No way! His hair's too long. And Marco Delvalle doesn't have a beard."

"And I'm far better-looking." I added, sipping from my glass and leaning back against the padded seating.

The girl tilted her head and stared with false contemplation. "Hm… Nah."

The guys found that funny. I was more than happy to play along. I wasn't after girls. I was after something else.

"Well I bet I could beat him in a fight!" I claimed half-heartedly. "For the saviour of Earth, the guy looks like a total weed!"

"Dude, you could not fucking beat Marco Delvalle in a fight," Ivan commented with a huffing of laughter. "He'd turn monkey and rip your fucking head off!"

"Well, yeah!" I countered. "But we can't all turn into gorillas! No, I'd beat him, hands down."

Ivan huffed. "You talk awful tough for a man your size!"

I smiled wryly. "It's a little something called confidence, my good man! I once arm-wrestled Hulk Hogan, and held him for at least a minute!"

That brought the biggest laugh of the night. It was laughter at an obviously facetious comment, but Ivan took the bait, just as I wanted.

"Okay then, tough guy," He grunted, shoving away the empty glasses ahead of him with a beefy, hairy arm. "Prove it."

His elbow hit the table, hand poised for the challenge. I sat forward, accepting the offer and placing my elbow down, my hand clasping into his. "Sure! I'll try not to break your arm!"

"Ready?!" He called.

Oh yes, I was ready. I concentrated, focused on the bulky Ivan sitting directly before me. I felt the steady tingle, the oncoming of DNA into me. Suddenly, his grin flattened, and he started to look distant.

"Go!" I shouted. There was no resistance from him. I didn't expect any. But I made it look as if it was a struggle, shaking my hand subtly enough so that it seemed genuine.

I felt the acquiring finish. I thrust down, slamming his arm to the table. He blinked and shook away the trance, before looking down to stare his defeat in the face.

The group cheered heartily and mockingly reassured Ivan, who was utterly baffled.

The night continued for a little while, but I'd done all I wanted to do. I made my escape, went back to the dark alleyway, and morphed for the journey back home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"-_ids may have already arrived on Ea-"_

_Buzz_!

"Wait, Sarge!" Jake blurted. "Change the channel back!"

Santorelli fumbled with the remote in his right hand and flicked the correct button to bring back the channel that had caused Jake to bolt up on the sofa.

But the news story had ended. The news anchor on the screen was introducing a segment on stuff going on in Iraq.

I left my leaning position on the wall by the kitchen and strolled to the side of the sofa, hands firmly tucked into my pockets. "What did you see?"

"Kelbrids," He replied coldly. "We saw them above Earth. They're already here. I get the feeling that they're finally being spotted. Sarge, see if you can find another news station."

"Gotcha, boss." He replied, beginning his arduous task of flicking from one channel to the next.

"How would people know what they even look like?" I questioned. "Nobody's seen one. Could be Skrit Na for all we know."

Menderash met it with an answer. He was sitting stiffly in a wooden seat, off to the side like a bad kid in a classroom made to sit in a corner. "The military has released Kelbrid images to the Earth population, so that they may report any sightings."

"And when the hell did_ that_ happen?!" I demanded.

"When you were asleep," He replied. "At 1PM yesterday."

Jake ended a verbal battle before it could begin. "The populations around the world are all alert to it now. The Andalites are pretty sure that the Kelbrids are here, so they're searching pretty hard."

"What happens if they find some?" I asked.

Jake turned his eyes away pensively, stroked his fingers through his bushy facial hair. He was clearly conflicted, and he had many reasons to be.

"I don't know," He said quietly. "I just want to know what's going on."

"The Kelbrids will bring ships," Menderash proposed. "If we can take one of those ships, we could return to Kelbrid Space. We could follow the co-ordinates we were given to find Prince Aximili."

"You're forgetting two important factors there, Mendy," I asserted. "One: That's a suicide mission, and two… Well, I don't really need two."

"It's dangerous." Jake added, and helpfully so. I clearly didn't illustrate that point enough.

"We can morph them!" Santorelli suggested, still flicking idly through the channels. "We tricked ‘em before. We can trick ‘em again."

Menderash wasn't taken by the simplistic idea. "The Kelbrids are not incompetent like the Yeerks were. They will learn from their mistakes. We won't be able to trick them so easily again."

"Wait, Sarge!" Jake suddenly exclaimed. "Go back!"

This time, the breaking news was only just starting. The anchor, with a stern expression on her screen-perfect features, was just starting to explain the findings that would be reported worldwide. The backdrop hosted video footage taken from high above the white infiniteness of Antarctica.

The dark-haired anchor spoke, "_-tage taken from the Andalite patrol ship Enflame, shows frightening evidence of a new alien invader. The Kelbrids, having waged war with the Andalites, are thought to have journeyed close to Earth as they move into Andalite Space."_

On the video footage of snow and ice, there suddenly appeared a dark figure, shuffling between two ice mounds that appeared somewhat out of place on the flatter surroundings. Though darkened and distant, there were the tell-tale signs…

Tendrils. They wiggled and shook as the figure moved, and they covered the entire back and tail. Within just a couple seconds, the Kelbrid had disappeared again.

"_This video footage shows that the Kelbrids may have already arrived on Earth. The Andalite Ambassador on Earth, Ammarumor Eliish, reassures us that they have the situation under control."_

The screen flashed to an aged Andalite, based in DC. He spoke calmly and with a gently flow. He explained how the Kelbrids weren't here for us Humans.

I wasn't sure I believed him. In fact, I was certain that he was lying to avoid panic.

The Kelbrids were at war, and they were setting up camp on our home. And as I looked around the room, I saw my peers consider and ponder. They knew that they would have to do something. Surely, they knew.

And I would be in the thick of it. The war was approaching faster than I originally had thought. I would be at war again.

I would fight again. For five years I had avoided it. I couldn't simply go back.

"Marco, you okay?" I heard Jake ask.

I turned to face him and stared back. "Yeah. Why?"

"You're shaking."

I felt it even before he mentioned it. I slipped my shuddering hands into my pockets and rested my waist against the arm of the sofa. "It's cold. Is anybody else cold? It's freezing!"

Ely leaned forward to see me past Jake. "Would you like some coffee to warm you up, Marco, sir?"

Jake nudged him lightly. "Don't call him sir. I'll go make the coffee."

"No, no!" I blurted. "I'm fine. I… need to go to the bathroom."

I didn't, really. I left the living room and the prophetic television, and then I made the choice. I'd put it off for so long, but I couldn't do it anymore. I needed help. I needed it now.

I dragged my shaken body up the stairs and to the cupboard where Ely had started storing his cleaning stuff. The door quietly creaked open, and I reached to the side to pull the cord that flashed up the dim ceiling light. Ely had made some effort to clean the place, but it still reeked of dust and the supporting structures of the room were still riddled with cobwebs. I crept past and over it all, reaching the end of Ely's equipment and the beginning of unused empty space. The ceiling angled down towards the floor, making it increasingly hard to crawl forward, and the ceiling light would only shine so far. I crawled into a cramped, darkened corner.

There was a rafter that ran up the sloping ceiling, one side lit slightly by the last remnant of what the lightbulb could muster, and the other forever hidden in shadow. I reached my hand slowly beneath it, and into the blackness where a hole was waiting on the other side, perhaps where a rodent had nibbled through at the promise of some old rotten snack. The hole was just big enough to fit my hand through, and an item became clutched between my fingers.

I pulled out the cell phone that I had kept secret. It wasn't mine. It wasn't anybody's. It never would be.

I flicked it open and the small colourful screen sensed my presence to greet me. As I held it in my grasp, I watched as my fingers began to thicken and lighten in tone. Hairs sprouted where they had never sprouted before. My nails grew wider and slightly longer.

And the space I had crammed myself into was getting smaller. My body was bulking slightly, and also developing an unhealthy paunch. Ivan probably drank too much. The guy needed just a little more exercise.

My long black hair retreated back into my head, and much to my disappointment, my van Dyke was replaced by something a lot less awesome; just something scruffy and unmanaged.

I was Ivan, the big burly builder.

With sausage fingers I tapped a specific number into the phone. It was a number I hadn't dialled for some time. Probably just over a year. I couldn't quite remember.

I held the phone to my ear and heard the patient ringing of a phone left unattended. But I knew he would answer, because he always did.

And he didn't let me down. His throaty voice crackled through the phone. "Who is this?"

"Hey. Ralphy?" I replied quietly. "You don't know me, man. I got your number from somebody else."

He paused for a frustrated couple seconds. "What the fuck do you want?"

"I want chocolate pancakes, man," I said as casually as I could. "Chocolate pancakes with sprinkles."

It may have sounded stupid. It _did_ sound stupid. But it meant something entirely different.

Suddenly, Ralphy wasn’t so bad-mannered. "Okay man, yeah. What you want?"

"Two," I replied assuredly. "I've got money."

"Where you at?"

"Jackson, Wyoming."

I heard him growl harshly through the sketchy phone signal. "What the hell, man?! You expect me to go all the way out there for two bags?! You're out of your fucking mind!"

"L-listen, Ralphy," I urged, stumbling a little over my words. "I know you have a guy out in Idaho. I'll pay double."

There was a slight pause as he considered. "Triple."

I scrunched my face up in disgust. "Triple? Dude, that shit's gone to your head."

"Triple." He reiterated firmly. He wasn't going to budge.

"Alright. Fine," I conceded. "Triple. But it better be good."

"For sure, man," He chuckled. "For sure. Best shit in town."

I left the cleaning room and joined the others downstairs for a little while. When it turned dark, and everybody had gone away to sleep, I once again morphed owl, took my little bag in my talons, and flew into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"_In other news, yet another bakery in New York City has fallen victim to a mysterious criminal gang that has remained elusive despite over twenty-six confirmed organised robberies."_

The television was loud enough to distract me from the conversation that had otherwise taken a grip on the living room. I sat forward on the sofa, hands resting just below my ears as I maintained the desperate distraction. Jake would do nothing but talk about the Kelbrids, and I swear it was going to drive me insane.

Thankfully, I hadn't yet been dragged into the conversation. They'd left me out of it, and in a way it came off as deliberate.

Somebody came into my peripheral vision. Turning my eyes, I saw that it was Ely. He handed in my direction a hot mug of coffee. I greedily reached for it.

"Thanks, Weth-… Ely." I said.

"Are you alright, Marco, sir?"

I nodded and placed my lips to the rim of the mug, testing the heat. "Never been better."

"Is there anything else I can get you?"

I was barely paying attention, but the fact that he'd asked me a question soon registered, and I took my lips from the mug. "Nah. I'm okay. Why don't you chill and watch some TV?"

Ely steadily lowered himself to the sofa beside me. He, too, was apart from the topic at hand. He wasn't exactly a fighter, or a tactician. He wasn't so sprightly in his later years. He made a mean mac & cheese, though.

I started to hear them again. Their exchanged words began to sit together in an understandable pattern. I cleared my throat and readjusted my hands to drown it out.

But it wouldn't work. It never did for very long.

"You saying we take out these bases?" Santorelli asked to Jake.

"Only if the odds are good," He replied. "I've asked Cassie to find Jeanne and see what info she can get. There's bound to be more than one Kelbrid hideout by now."

"Maybe she can get us some stuff to take them out."

Menderash was there, too, and had to have his input. "Surote was very reluctant to give us any technology. We were lucky to get what we did."

"We could disguise ourselves as other Kelbrids. Go in covert." Santorelli suggested.

"We don't know the extent of their competence," Menderash countered. "Or the likelihood that they'll figure that we don't belong there."

It was only a matter of time. They wouldn't have been discussing it if they weren't planning on doing anything about it. It would be suicide. The very idea of combating another alien invasion was insane!

I tried to drown it out again, rubbing at my ears to take away the conversation's momentum. I stared hard at the television screen. A reporter was telling a story from some bakery in NYC. I heard a bad pun. That was my ticket into the full distraction.

It kept me for a while, and I even got the impression that their discussion had died down behind me. I lost some interest in the news channel and felt able to gaze aimlessly to the room while I sipped at my coffee. I noticed Tobias preening himself on top of the open door to the kitchen. He caught me looking, and conveniently covered his face in the act of grooming the underside of a wing.

There was little else to watch in the room, other than the open window. The late autumn sun was shining through, past wispy, greying clouds and the swaying tips of trees.

I saw a movement in one of the trees. There was something out there. The sun collapsed and faded behind a passing cloud that strode in from nowhere.

It was coming to the house. It crept through the tree canopies, coated in dark shadow that hid all features.

I felt claws wrap into my torso like needles. My fingers gave way, and the mug fell, ejecting hot coffee all over my lap. It burned, but I was too frozen to notice.

"Marco, sir?" Ely's distant voice was heard.

The beast dropped away from the trees. It was creeping towards the house, getting closer, closer…

I lost sight of it. It was going for the front door. I regained some control of my limbs, but only enough to force myself hard into the corner of the sofa. "It's coming in, Wetherbee," I uttered. "Don't let it in!"

The front door’s handle squeaked and twisted, allowing the door to open inwards to reveal the silhouette of the unwelcome visitor. It stepped into the doorway and craned slightly to get beneath the door frame.

My eyes adjusted to the new light. I recognised the silhouette, as did the others.

"Toby?" Jake spoke, surprised.

The Hork-Bajir stepped in further and closed the door behind her. Her neck turned so that she could survey the surroundings of the gloomy living room.

I noticed Menderash had taken on a defensive stance, and his eyes darted with alert. Maybe I had, too, but for a different reason. Jake was just baffled, and he was trying to silently figure out how she'd found us.

Then came a ruffling of feathers. Toby lifted an arm at right angles to the ground, and Tobias swooped down to perch on the underside of her hand. She held him close.

"I didn't expect to see you," She stated quietly. "Ever. I thought you'd all gone."

Jake answered her, still outwardly bemused. "We didn't expect to see _you_, either."

Toby took her eyes away from Tobias where they had dwelled. "Why are you here?"

"It's a long story." Jake said.

"I have time."

Jake pursed his lips and leaned against the sofa. "We went to find Ax, but we got taken back here. We're still trying to get him back, but while we're on Earth, we have to stay in hiding."

She nodded. "You are sought after. Both by the Andalites and the Humans."

"Yeah," Jake sighed. "We know."

"Is this why Cassie disappeared?" She asked, raising her voice just a little. "She vanished and Ronnie would tell me nothing."

"She came with us. No one was meant to know," Jake replied. "How did you find us, anyway?"

She managed a smile, but only just. "You remember talking to one of my people? Fip? You told him to say nothing about this place and about you."

Jake closed his eyes, realising the potential mistake. "Yeah…"

"He asked me why he wasn't allowed to say anything about you."

Santorelli shrugged and chuckled. "I told you that guy was thick as shit."

Menderash had since calmed down, but not entirely. He still looked on-edge, like he was reliving the days of the war. "We should never have trusted him with our whereabouts."

"You saying we should have chained him up in the basement?" Santorelli said.

"We should have dealt better with the situation." Menderash answered vaguely.

Toby was watching him closely. I had not seen her in person since the war ended, but I had never forgotten that stare. It was like she was shovelling her way into the deepest recesses of your soul and reading it like a tabloid newspaper.

She stepped forward into the room, big dinosaur feet stomping onto the crummy makeshift carpet we'd laid down. Menderash moved a foot backwards awkwardly. Santorelli was unfazed, and even seemed to be thrilled by her presence.

"Never met a Governor," he greeted, raising a hand as she neared. "Sergeant Santorelli. US Army."

"A pleasure." Toby replied, shaking his hand after Tobias had fluttered to her shoulder like a wannabe parrot.

Then she introduced herself to Ely, who had shakily risen from the sofa. He offered her coffee, and to my surprise, she accepted the offer. He scurried off to make some, and left her to say hello to the resident Andalite _nothlit_.

He held his ground, probably finally coming to terms with the fact that she wasn't suddenly going to slice him limb from limb. She said nothing at first, offering a very slow handshake and continuing to stare.

"Something is different about you…" She murmured. "I'm Toby Hamee. What's your name?"

Menderash glanced to Jake, whose subtle indication was little more than a shrug of indifference. He finally replied, "Menderash-Postill-Fastill. I am an Andalite _nothlit_."

Toby nodded like she'd been expecting such an answer. "What was your previous occupation?"

"First Officer aboard the Andal ship _Intrepid_."

"Aximili's ship…" She hummed. "I hope you find our home welcoming, Menderash-Postill-Fastill."

She said it in such a way that it was entirely ambiguous whether it was genuine or a bitter shot. Toby had always been unreadable, but usually I would err on the side of good intention.

"Toby," Jake began. "Does anybody else know that we're here?"

"No. Only myself and Fip. I have told him not to mention your presence to _anybody_."

"Thanks," Jake said. "Listen, I know that this is your home…"

"But you want to remain here. In secret," She finished for him. "You know that I would never betray you. We are all in your debt."

Jake smiled, genuinely relieved but at the same time he always knew he could count on her. Even as a politician, she was as trustworthy as any other Hork-Bajir. So far as we knew. "We won't get in the way," He said. "But we may need to establish a way to stop anybody visiting. Somebody might let it slip if they find us."

"It may be impossible to convince every single Hork-Bajir in the area not to come this way." She explained.

Jake considered the situation, running a hand through his thick brown hair. "Maybe we could set up sentries."

Toby didn't appear so pleased with that idea, narrowing her eyes and cocking her head. "And who would perform those sentry roles?"

Jake blanked. He must have been regretting the implication.

Toby continued, "Local Hork-Bajir? I don't see any other option. _You_ can't perform sentry, because _you_ are the ones to remain hidden."

"Nevermind," Jake interjected before she could continue. "I don't want to bother them."

Toby sighed and gazed to the floor. "Jake, if that turns out to be your idea, I cannot refuse. My people are more than capable of establishing a cordon, given the right instructions. However, there would have to be some stipulations."

"Yeah, of course." Jake replied with uncertainty.

"We can discuss this later," Toby murmured, receiving a steaming mug of coffee as Ely trundled it in on a small wooden trolley. "After we catch up. It's been far too long."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I removed the old backpack from my shoulders and dropped it into the brown, crusty leaves of the undergrowth. I caught my breath, having ascended quite a steep hill to find the isolated location far behind a great wall of trees, and hidden from sight by bushes and steep slopes on each side. I was a long way from any paths. I was even further from other people.

I listened out for noises, but could only hear the light rustling of leaves disturbed only by the wind. Once it was established that I was alone, I got down onto my knees and unzipped the backpack. I did calmly and quietly, anxious that maybe I wasn't alone.

The small gardening tool I picked out wouldn't make it easy to dig a hole, because it was made for loose soil, but it would get the job done. I took it firmly in my right hand and forced it into the ground before me. I wiggled it to go deeper, and when satisfied I pressed down on the angled handle, forcing up a small quantity of dirt and crusty leaves. I threw it to the side.

I kept going until the hole I'd created was about half a foot deep. Just enough to hide what I intended to keep secret. I listened out again for sounds of activity, and when I heard nothing I reached again into the backpack.

The two bags crinkled in my fingers as I removed them. The white, glassy substance within each glistened in what little light shone between the living leaves of the trees above.

I'd resorted to it once again. I thought I wouldn't have to, but I had. It disgusted me. It repulsed me. But I needed it.

Not now, though. It was too risky to keep it around the house, especially with people capable of morphing animals with a strong sense of smell. It would have to stay out here, where nobody would find it.

I dropped the bags into the hole in the ground and began to replace the soil. I needed it to look natural, like nobody had disturbed it.

I heard a snap. It was distant, but it echoed and bounced through the trees. I froze, and listened again.

Another snap, and from the same area behind me. The leaves rustled, but this time it wasn't the wind controlling them.

My hands rushed to cover the bags, scrambled at loose dirt and compressing it flat, level to the surroundings. I zipped up the backpack and flung it violently over my shoulder as I rose clumsily to my feet.

Toby couldn't have seen it as she emerged from the line of trees. She spotted me and altered her course. Running away from her would only cause suspicion, so I had to stand my ground.

"Why are you all the way out here?" She called as she dropped to the ground with a thump.

"I wanted a walk," I grumbled. "Is that a crime now?"

I shouldn't have sounded as aggressive as I did. It only heightened her curiosity. "No, of course not. I just find it strange that you would come out so far without even mentioning it. And with a backpack."

I shrugged. "I brought along some snacks and a drink."

She took a few steps to close the gap between us, but I instinctively took an equal number away from her. I saw her blades protruding naturally out around her, and it caused me more fear than I would dare admit.

"You haven't spoken a word to me, Marco," She stated truthfully. "I'd say you've avoided me."

"It's been a rough few months," I countered bitterly. "I'm sorry that I didn't throw a reunion party when you stepped through the front door."

All the while, she was staring long into my eyes. The curiosity once present was slowly being replaced by understanding. Her expression changed, and the focus of the conversation with it. She took no steps closer. "We haven't seen each other since the war ended."

I nodded and tried to clear my head of negativity. "I just… Wanted to get away from everything. But hey, I sent you letters! I even sent you a gift when your first kid was born. You never replied!"

She looked down sheepishly. "I can't pretend that I didn't receive them. I thank you for them, and I'm sorry I didn't sooner."

Out of politeness, I asked, "How's the family?"

"Tiring," She said lightly. "But I wouldn't change them for anything."

"Good." I responded.

We stood in a difficult silence. I had nothing else to say to her. Maybe she had much to say to me, but was being so deliberate with what she would allow.

"I think you're doing the right thing." She suggested, breaking the void in the conversation.

"It's probably the stupid thing, too," I replied. "We've tried twice now. Both times we just end up right where we started."

"You've made progress," She argued. "I spoke to Jake when you disappeared. He explained as much as he wanted. I could tell he was hiding things… But you have learnt a lot. This isn't square one."

I chuckled derisively. "_Feels _like square one."

"I would like to help," She began. "But my duty is here, with my people. It always has been. I will do what I can, but unless a new seer is born in the next decade, I cannot help to find Aximili."

"I never expected you to help." I replied, confused why she would think there was a need to excuse herself.

She stared off to the trees beside us. "You make it so difficult, coming to our doorstep. How could I forgive myself if I didn't at least consider offering my aid? After all you did for us."

"You know, Toby," I sighed. "It's been, what… eight years since we gave your mom and dad free keys to the luxury suite of _Hotel Freedom_? You don't need to keep playing the _debt_ card anymore. You have your own problems, and so do we."

She scratched at her long neck, unfettered by my reaction. "As far as my people are concerned, we will forever be in debt. Further to that, they see me as their voice. I speak for them, not just myself."

"You really are a politician, aren't you?" I accused.

Her eyelids dropped, and she stared blandly at me. She could have been bored of the conversation, she could have been frustrated that I was being admittedly difficult. I wasn't great with Hork-Bajir expressions, and I never had been.

"You will be seeing more of my people," She said. "Jake and I have agreed on the stipulations. I will employ a sentry team, and they will have access to your home. If I had realised your… _issues_ earlier, I may have changed things slightly, but the deal is done. Just remember, we will not hurt you. The Yeerks are long gone, Marco. The war ended years ago."

She knew. She knew exactly what troubled me, and just from the short interaction we'd had. I felt anger towards her, annoyed that she would read me like an open book, despite me wanting to remain firmly closed.

The Hork-Bajir jumped to the nearest tree, but before she made her escape she twisted her neck around the trunk and spoke. "I'd recommend burying whatever_ that_ is somewhere else. Eventually, my curiosity will get the better of me."

As soon as she left, I grabbed with both hands at the loose soil. I would have to find another spot.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The tap-tapping on the door wasn't unexpected. At least this time she chose politeness, rather than bursting in unwelcomed. Jake was waiting, having been promised an approximate time of arrival, so he was already in arm's reach of the door to lift a steady hand and open her way in. Toby gladly walked in, greeting Jake as she made sufficient room for the second Hork-Bajir to enter.

He gazed around the shadowy home like an eager kid entering the world's biggest adventure park, the most anticipative grin on his face. He instantly took note of Jake, and chirped a happy _hello_. Jake was standing a way back, still so wary of the large blades that adorned their bodies.

The male Hork-Bajir stepped forward into the waiting gang that we had formed in the living room. He shook off dead leaves that had caught onto his body from the journey, and they fluttered onto the floor. I saw how desperate Ely was becoming to fetch his broom. He'd just cleaned the floor a couple hours earlier.

"This is Sten Arhif," Toby announced proudly to us. "I chose him to lead your new sentry team, and he is eager to meet you."

"Hello!" Sten said, treating all with brief individual glances. "Sten will make Human house safe."

The doubtful silent exchanges between us did nothing to dissuade him. Jake offered Sten a place on the sofa where I was. I made an excuse why I had to get up. I needed to stretch my legs after being on the PlayStation all morning. Sten made himself comfortable.

"Humans very nice," He murmured. "Good for learn. Maybe Sten will learn lots."

Toby watched him closely, but us even more so. It was almost impossible to see what was going through her mind, but I didn't think she was regretting it. I was close enough to hear her conversation with Jake when they moved away, nearer to the kitchen door.

"Why this guy?" Jake asked, still watching Sten as Santorelli decided to join him on the sofa.

Toby replied, "Sten is more than capable of leading a small team. He's had experience in the past."

Jake was intrigued. "He has?"

"His Yeerk was a Sub-Visser," Toby explained quietly. "A Sub-Visser whose job it was to organise sentries. Sten has witnessed it enough that I trust he knows how it works on more than a superficial level. I must warn you, though. He has bouts of PTSD. He may occasionally grow agitated at little things that would seem trivial to most."

I didn't see the worry on Jake's face, but I knew it was there. "Is the rest of the team picked?"

Toby nodded. "Yes. They have been selected also for their experience and their determination. Also, their location. They're mostly local to this area."

"And they're all aware of the arrangement?"

"Yes, but Sten will visit you most often for the daily reports. I've made plans to get a weekly report personally. I will visit myself when I'm available, but… I'm not often available. Telf has agreed to get the reports when I can't," She huffed a small laugh. "You may have to give it to him in paper form. He'll have to do it next week, since I'll be in New York for a gathering."

"Thank you," Jake said. "We appreciate this."

"It's the least I can do."

Tobias arrived a little later on, and was not at all surprised to see the two Hork-Bajir present. He was livelier with Toby around, I had noticed. It didn't come as much of a surprise, and it even seemed to liven her mood, too. Menderash, meanwhile, was keeping his distance. He'd overheard of Sten's tendency to succumb to PTSD and was overly wary. He never revealed his true identity, and probably never would. Sten, however, was forceful in acquainting himself with everybody in the room.

"Marco help to save Hork-Bajir," He said when it was finally my turn. I was busy drinking coffee in the corner at the time. "Sten is very happy. Sten will do good for friend Marco!"

I felt he was getting a little close. Hork-Bajir don't have the same personal space policies of most Humans, but I didn't want to appear reluctant to his company, despite how I felt. "Great! That's great," I said with an insincere smile. "When do you start?"

"Start soon," He hummed contentedly. "Sarge says Marco play games. What games do Marco play?"

I thought for a second, but came up with something quickly. "I play a real fun game. I mean, _really_ fun game. You'll love it."

His eyes widened, and he waited with bated breath. "What is game?"

"It's upstairs," I explained. "There's a room on the left when you get up there. It's in a big box in there. You should go find it."

Sten rushed off excitedly. He wouldn't be back for some time, since all that he would find in that box was old dirty rags and the occasional spider.

I needed a break from them, and so when I overheard Jake talking about Jeanne, I quickly jumped into the conversation he and Santorelli were having.

"What's going on?" I interjected.

"Jeanne has an update," Jake explained quietly. "She's at Cassie's right now."

"Well, how about we go see her?" I suggested.

Jake narrowed his eyes. "I was planning to."

"I'll go." I offered without hesitation.

"Wanna come for a fly, monkey man?" Santorelli chuckled. "You haven't played _Ridge Racer_ for at least an hour. You'll be getting withdrawal symptoms any time now."

"You think I'm some sort of addict?" I snorted. "At least I can go five minutes without spewing some crap story about sleeping in a ditch with only a gun for a pillow."

Jake actually managed a sly smile. "You both have bad habits."

"Says you." I muttered.

"Get out of here," Jake said, holding back a laugh. "Go see what Jeanne's got for us. All the gory details."

I was happy to get out of there. It was strange how I preferred to learn of the next crazy mission we would be enduring, rather than spend time with Yellowstone's resident can openers.

They brought back too many memories. It wasn't their fault, but I just didn't want to be around them. I hurried Santorelli along and soon we were flying high above the wintery trees in the direction of Cassie's home. It was a few miles away, just enough for an enjoyable wing stretch but short enough not to grow tired. The sights were good, too.

<Feels good to be out of there, huh?> Santorelli called to me to bring an end to a wordless phase of the journey.

<Totally,> I replied. <Need some fresh air.>

<What do you think of that Sten guy?>

<Hardly spoke to him.> I answered.

<Yeah, I noticed,> Santorelli said. <You don't like them, do you?>

<It's not that…> I sighed.

<Ah. Right,> He replied, quickly gathering my reasons why. <So long as he's good at his job. If he doesn't get shit done right, I'll kick his ass out and do the job myself.>

<Are you serious?> I laughed. <We'll be too busy being dead. Sounds like Jeanne's got us some info on how best to get ourselves killed.>

<Can't wait!>

We swooped down towards the lone house on the hill, hidden by its old wooden barn that homed probably dozens of wounded animals. It was a hobby that Cassie never shook off. There was smoke rising warmly from the house's defrosted chimney, and several lights were glowing behind the shimmering windows. There were three cars blocking up the small driveway that twisted all the way back to a distant line of trees. One was Cassie's. The other two, I didn't recognise.

<Three cars…> I pondered. <Cassie's the sort of person that would have one busted-up old wagon and never use it because the fumes would choke newborn skunks worldwide.>

<Did Jeanne have a car?> Santorelli asked.

<Only one way to find out.> I said, diving down towards the driveway and bouncing gracefully between two of the cars. Santorelli wasn't far behind, and we quickly demorphed, awaiting the warmth of the fire that was evident inside.

I knocked hard on the frosty door and shuddered in the cold. Santorelli shook his head in shame, as if he wasn't affected. He just hid it better.

The door opened with a creak, and Cassie emerged, along with the orange glow of a glorious fire. "Oh, hey," She said. "Come on in."

"Thanks, Cassie," I said, forcing my way through the door frame and into the instant warmth of her open-space first floor. I rubbed my hands together rigorously and embraced the temperature. "I missed this place too much."

"You want a drink?" She asked us both. We requested anything hot.

"Ronnie!" She called. It became apparent who owned the second of the three cars.

"Yeah?!" Called Ronnie's low voice from the kitchen.

"Could you do an extra two coffees?" She continued. "We have more guests!"

"Sure thing!"

Cassie smiled at his reply. I'd never met Ronnie in person, but I'd seen him on television before. He seemed like a nice guy, and shared similar ideals with Cassie. They worked closely together in Yellowstone. I got the impression that that's how they met.

I became aware of another presence in the house. When I turned to look at the roaring fireplace, she emerged from behind a corner. It was definitely her, but… she was different. Her hair was a shade lighter and styled to look like something out of a hairdresser's shop window. Her face was heavily coated in make-up, just enough to bring out every desirable feature but not overbearing. Her earrings sparked in the ambience of the room, and her clothing illuminated every brilliant curve.

"Jeanne?" I gasped. "What have you…?"

"Hey!" She giggled. It wasn't a French accent any longer. "Wow, you're Marco, aren't you?! God, I've been _so_ looking forward to meeting you!"

Santorelli and I were left speechless.

Cassie coughed into her hand. "Marco. Colin. This is Clarissa."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I thought I was getting that little bit closer to understanding Jeanne Gerard… Clarissa.

Jeanne no longer existed. Nothing about her was real, or ever had been.

"What actually _are_ you?" I asked of her, as we chatted idly with steaming cups of coffee in hand. Cassie's parallel sofas in front of a pleasant fire were a comfortable contradiction to the awkward conversation that had welcomed us.

Clarissa shrugged and giggled, like a model who had just been asked a question on nuclear physics. "I'm Clarissa! Do I have to tell you a million times?"

I nodded. "Yeah!"

"Marco," She said, slowing down her meaningless laughter. "My role has changed. So, like, I have to change what I look like. I have to change who I am!"

Santorelli, beside me, seemed to buy it. "Classic agent stuff," He uttered. "I think."

"Why this… _Clarissa_ person?" I asked.

Cassie, who had obviously grown used to this latest disguise and was perfectly fine sitting beside it, answered, "_Clarissa_ is Toby's new supervisor. Hayley doesn't have enough time to take Toby to every meeting, and she's got a lot of public engagements coming up. Clarissa has been well-trained and is eager to continue her new job."

Clarissa smiled sweetly and twirled a finger through her looped earring.

"So let me get this straight," I sighed, running my hands over my face. "You got kicked out of your job spying on us in an attempt to stop war breaking out, and now you're telling a Hork-Bajir where and when not to pee?"

Clarissa chuckled. "That's silly! That's not _all_ I do."

"You're spying on her," I accused. "How long do you think it'll take for her to figure that out?"

She rolled her eyes. "Marco, you think I'm just spying? That's, like, totally not the point."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. It's all about justice, huh?"

I could sense that I'd gone some way to offend her. Her smile vanished and her eyes averted away.

"I get it," I continued. "She has ties with Washington, some of the most powerful people on Earth. _That's_ why you're following Toby around now."

Cassie interjected before it could become more heated. "Marco, _I_ chose this role for her," She explained. "It helps us all. Surote keeps his source of information. Jeanne…. Clarissa is still around to give us the info we need. And Toby has somebody to relieve some stress."

"Until she finds out." I added.

Clarissa grinned. "You overestimate her."

"I'm not so sure about that…" I muttered.

There came a clang from the kitchen to remove us from our exchange. Ronnie was entering with a wooden tray clutched in both hands, the checker pattern of it matching his shirt perfectly in all but colour. He was a sturdily built guy, having spent most of his early life working on a farm. His hair was a dark ginger, and his beard was neatly trimmed and groomed. A prominent smile was an outstanding quality.

"Help yourselves to fruit, guys," He offered, dropping the heaped tray between us and taking his place cosily beside Cassie. "Freshly picked. Cassie's been working hard on these."

Santorelli reached over me and grabbed the biggest apple before I could even think twice. "Thanks, Ronnie! Looks great."

Out of politeness, I took one for myself. I then became incredibly curious. Was Ronnie even aware of what was going on?

Cassie would answer that question. "Ron, do you know where you put that picture from last Christmas? I wanted to show Marco."

"I put all the pictures in the attic," He replied. Do you want it now?"

Cassie gave him a puppy-dog _yes please_ look. Ronnie dutifully got straight back out of his seat and excused himself to go fishing around upstairs.

He may have suspected something was up. He didn't strike me as a dim-witted guy. I got the feeling that he knew exactly what he was buying into when he got with Cassie, and was just playing along. It didn't seem healthy to me. But it wasn't my business.

When he left, I made sure we used the time effectively. "Jake said you had something," I said to Clarissa. "Some update."

She nodded lightly and briefly put aside the façade. She maintained the west coast accent, though. "I've got something from Burr-Ammit. He's been keeping an eye on the Kelbrid movements around Earth."

"I bet they're here," Santorelli seethed. "Same guys they thought they caught on camera at the South Pole?"

"That's one of the bases," She said. "It's a surveillance post. There are twelve bases overall, some more dangerous than others."

"How so?" Santorelli asked.

"There are supply bases," Clarissa explained. "Five of them. They'll use them to bring in resources that will be used to create Earth-based weapons. They want to use Earth as an armed outpost."

I suspected as much. I attempted to hide my nervous shiver. I knew what was coming. "Will the Andalites know?"

"Not without our intervention." She answered, alluding to Surote's group.

"Sooo…"

"Surote has a better idea."

"Great," I huffed. "That involves us, right?"

"You don't look too happy about that."

"Of course I don't!" I yelped. "Why don't you just tell the Andalites and let _them_ deal with it?"

She said, "Giving out information without an expected source risks our secrecy. Besides, you're more than capable. The base in question is currently in construction and hasn't got full security."

"You seem to forget," I grumbled. "That these Kelbrid guys can kill us just by dribbling on us. I don't think _full security_ is something they need to be worried about."

"Hey, hey, Monkey man," Santorelli spoke. "We've got Kelbrid morphs. Toxic won't affect us."

I dropped my chin into my palm. "Thanks, Sarge…"

Clarissa smiled. "The base is the only one on the North American continent. It's in the Colorado mountains, in one of the more isolated locations. The Kelbrids won't take their supplies near large population centres in case their ships are seen."

"Got it!" Santorelli replied. When I looked over at him, he was dutifully scribbling down notes on a small pad with a pencil.

I stared hard at Clarissa, certainly not as appeased as Santorelli. "Do we _really_ have to do this? There's no way we can get the Andalites involved? It's their war…"

Clarissa hummed sympathetically. "Surote's orders."

_Thanks, Jake…_ I whispered privately to myself.

"Found it." Ronnie called down from the stairs as he descended.

Cassie forged a smile and shuffled to allow him more room on the sofa. She explained to us, "We found this photo the other day. It was taken last Christmas!"

Ronnie sat down and handed me the slightly blurry photo. I couldn't make out the location that he and Cassie were embracing in, but I assumed it to be somewhere in Yellowstone, due to the matching work attire of the pair and those around them.

But not all of them were in uniform. One, in particular, stood out from the rest. Dark hair, expertly-applied make-up, big earrings…

My eyes moved from the photo to the real Clarissa. She was smiling.

How could a woman be so amazing and so creepy, all at once?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

We arrived back later that afternoon as the shadows of the trees engulfed our resurrected home. I was greeted by Ely's dulled feather duster when I barged in through the front door, entirely out of the mood for gracious movement.

Menderash looked up from yesterday's newspaper, torn by the talon marks of its deliverer. His mouth opened in preparation to speak, but I showed no interest in listening, and Santorelli could fill in the information gap as he so wished. I wanted to speak to Jake, and Jake alone.

He wasn't in the living room, so he would be in the only other place he was ever found. The door to the kitchen was slightly ajar, and I bustled through to the sound of rustling paper and muttered conversation. When I turned the corner, I was frustrated to see Jake speaking with Sten, both huddled over the kitchen table and a large map. They both turned their heads to acknowledge my arrival. Sten's quickly went back, but Jake watched me to gauge my thoughts.

Sten was babbling about the map, and eventually Jake began to take notice again. I scooted up at a distance to see what the fuss was about.

"And make go here." Sten spoke, dragging a finger to a marked position on the map. The closer I looked, the clearer it occurred that he had been scribbling on the map with crayons. I felt instantly nauseous.

"Okay," Jake said with undue approval. "Are they a roaming patrol?"

Sten shook his head. "No. Stay for half-half Sun. Then change. They are not move."

"What is this?" I interrupted. "Don't tell me this is our sentry plan…"

Jake bit his lip. "This is our sentry plan."

"He's drawn it in crayon!" I barked. "Is this some joke?! This is insane!"

Sten rose up to a full standing position in front of me. I felt my legs instinctually move away. "This plan is good," He grumbled. "Good plan to keep Humans safe."

"Safe from who? The Boogie Man?" I chided.

"Hey, relax!" Jake urged, stepping forward. "He's explained the plan to me. It's good. It'll keep us protected."

I wasn't happy to play along, but Jake's interjection forced me to show somewhat more openness. "Tell me what the plan is." I requested half-heartedly to Sten.

His pout of discontent vanished, and he turned back to the map with guiding fingers. He placed one at a point marked with a blue cross. "This is Human home. This is what Sten must protect," He then motioned to two green squiggles directly adjacent to the cross. "Two for close patrol. Stay for half-half Sun, then change because of long day," His fingers then moved further away from the cross, and began to circle it with a wide radius, helped by eight more green squiggles that formed the cordon. "This main security. Keep people out. Change half-Sun," And then finally, he indicated three squiggles placed further out. "These are perimeter patrol. They roam, do search. Change half-half-Sun with close patrol."

I had listened to his vague, simplistic plan. I saw the areas that he intended for his people to search. Who knows what they would be searching for…

"That's it?" I huffed. "That's the security plan?"

Sten smiled, not sensing my anger. "Yes! This is plan."

"Are you serious?!" I snapped. "Jake, you can't honestly accept this!"

Jake remained voiceless. He was thinking, pondering for the correct response.

Sten rose again and pouted. "Why bad?" He demanded.

"We had a deal with Toby. You're here to arrange our security and keep people out, but a three year old could have come up with this plan! You've taken ten seconds to think of it, and then scribbled it onto a map with crayons! This is a joke!"

"Plan is good!" Sten shouted. "Marco think bad!"

I sighed and pulled the map closer. I jabbed a finger around the two close patrol marks. "These. You honestly think that's a good idea? What is somebody going to think when they see two Hork-Bajir standing guard around an old rundown house? They're going to think we're hiding something. Considering that your main security won't stop a ship flying overhead, that's the _last_ thing we want. And these," I continued, pointing to the roaming perimeter control. "What's the point? Complete waste of resources. Get rid of it. And the main security ring… What are they looking for? Where are they standing? What do they do if they see somebody?!" I shoved the map away in genuine disgust. "This is crap!"

"Marco think bad!" Sten repeated.

"At least I'm thinking." I grumbled.

Sten whined in protest, but turned to Jake for a defence. Jake broke silence for a temporary compromise. "We'll keep working on this," He said to Sten. "It's only a first plan."

Sten, though highly offended and about ready to storm off, accepted Jake's offer and straightened out the map. Jake stepped over his limp tail and pulled me aside to the back of the kitchen.

"You can't be serious," I whispered. "This isn't a game, man."

"It's something we can work out together," He said. "Besides, once the planning is done, Sten can organise his people and we'll have the security we need. I've been talking to him a lot, and he definitely sounds like he's got sufficient experience."

I crossed my arms in reluctant surrender. "We found Jeanne."

"What did she say?"

"Well," I began. "For one thing, she's no longer Jeanne. She's now a degree-holder in Alien Relations from the west coast called Clarissa, and she's found herself a cushy job holding Toby's hand when crossing roads."

Jake's reaction of scepticism wasn't surprising. "Okay…"

"Anyway, Clarissa got news from Burr-Ammit about some Kelbrid bases popping up here on Earth. There's one here in the US: A supply base being constructed somewhere in the Rockies."

Jake looked off to the side and nodded slowly. "Our job?"

"Apparently it's Surote's wish."

"Then we'll get ready," Jake replied. "It'll be the five of us. Did he give a deadline?"

I was shocked at his complete reluctance to even think about it. "You're just going to accept this from him? We don't know anything about this base."

"We made a deal with Surote," Jake reiterated. "We don't have a choice."

"Yeah, we have a choice," I argued. "How the hell is he going to know if we do it or not?"

Jake glared. "Are you really asking that? Think about it, dude. Surote has informants _everywhere_. If we do nothing, he'll know, and I don't want to deal with the consequences of that."

"So we're just that freak's bitch now?" I asked harshly. "He says, we do."

"It gets us closer to Ax."

"It gets us closer to death." I corrected.

"We're doing it," He forced. "If you're going to give up, then you can stay home and plan sentries with Sten, but the rest of us are going. Make up your mind quickly, because I'm calling Groof tonight."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I'd almost completely forgotten about Groof's ability to teleport to any point in Space without the passage of any time. Such minor and unimportant technology was bound to go missing from my memory banks…

Within twenty minutes of Jake sending out a call, he had arrived in his little ship. The entire twenty minutes was spent preparing to land, and not travelling, such was the power of the technology Surote's group held.

Of course, Jake didn't make the call straight away. Everything was organised beforehand, including the pattern of search, the morphs used to search, the plan upon finding the supply base and all the backup plans should that first be hindered. That took seven hours of careful, deliberate theorising. After my initial distancing, I re-found my purpose for being there in the first place. Of course I was going to go.

It put into perspective how much my mind was rebelling, how much trouble I had to readjust. They all told me that I was becoming more and more unstable.

When I returned from the woods from a vague and secretive walk, I was back on board with the idea, no matter how perilous.

Jake managed to cover all relevant points, and we listened intently in the front room with Ely and Sten joining us, despite not being involved in the mission. The plan itself was more structured and detailed than anything Jake had done before, and it was particularly impressive. Perhaps even inspiring. We all knew our parts and what to do in an emergency.

However, the big test was yet to come. Would it actually work when we got there?

Groof was as flamboyant as expected when he arrived. He was some weird alien from some far distant galaxy, and the race's name was only pronounceable to those with a tongue shaped like an octopus, so I never attempted it. I often described the race as a terrifying Taxxon-Demon hybrid, and it's definitely understandable purely on aesthetics. Otherwise, Groof was about as terrifying as a damp sponge. He also had a strange fascination with earrings. We were prepared for that.

He bounded through the opened door. "Hello, Humans, bird and Andalite. Oh, and Hork-Bajir. I was expecting you to call, but not quite so soon!"

Groof started laughing, a low rumbling sound. It was a joke that only he caught onto. Every face around the room was blank, apart from Sten, who looked just about ready to collapse over the back of the sofa. He'd never seen Groof before.

"Are you ready for the mission?" Groof chirped like we were preparing a trip to the beach.

"We're ready," Jake replied. "We aren't taking anything, but a couple maps. Do you have an idea where in the Rockies this base is?"

Groof responded, "Burr-Ammit was given rough co-ordinates, but couldn't gain access to exact details. You'll have to find it within a three-mile radius."

"Thought so," Jake said. "No issue. We planned for that. Let's get moving."

On that, we started to mobilise, gathering together the few sheets of paper we needed and grabbing a last gasp of water before the mission commenced. Ely approached Jake with a list of suggested housekeeping tasks, and Jake approved without even looking. He told Ely to stay safe and remain indoors, to which the butler obediently accepted.

Jake took that moment to give Sten his first major task. Up till that point, Sten had been sitting back in a beat-up old armchair, either listening in silently to our plans or gawking up at Groof. Tobias, equally silent, was perched like a statue beside him.

"Sten, we're going now," Jake announced. "Ely's staying here to look after the house. Think you could get your team working this soon? Place needs protection."

Sten sprung up eagerly, fast enough that Tobias was spooked from his motionless daze. "Sten will protect while Humans gone. Jake not need to worry." He grinned.

Jake was satisfied, and Sten was soon back out of the house to fetch his sentries. We were ready to leave, and we made for the doorway.

Groof raised a frightening pincer to halt us. "Oh, Humans!" He squeaked. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What's he's talking about?" Menderash murmured to Jake.

Jake pushed the question forward to Groof. "I guess we are."

Groof made a cackling noise, the meaning of it entirely unknown to us all. "We agreed on payment up front for my transportation services! Don't you remember?"

Jake suddenly remembered that. Nobody else had. "Oh. Oh yeah," He muttered to himself. Then he addressed us. "Earrings. We got any?"

"Earrings…" I repeated in disbelief. "That's paym-…? Oh, sure. Sarge?"

Santorelli shrugged. "Don't look at me."

"Mendy?"

I don't know why I asked. "I have never understood the necessity of attaching meaningless pieces of metal to the earlobe."

"Thanks, Mendy," I groaned. I looked past him, to Ely who was already dusting the mantelpiece. I pushed past Menderash and approached him. "Hey Ely. Need a favour."

He gazed up at me through thick specs. "A favour, sir?"

"We need earrings," I told him. "Have you got any stowed away somewhere?"

He shook his head shakily. "I'm afraid not, sir."

I thought for a moment, glanced back at Groof who was engaging in small talk. "Got any paper clips?"

"Yes, sir. They're in the stationary drawer."

"Right, stationary drawer!" I grinned, clasping my hands victoriously. "… Where's the stationary drawer?"

"Bottom drawer in the kitchen." Ely informed.

"Got it. Thanks!" I patted him gratefully on the shoulder and rushed to the drawer stated.

I got the impression that Groof was not exactly the connoisseur he portrayed. His obsession was not borne of knowledge. Therefore, earrings crudely made with paperclips and bottle caps might well satiate him.

"Oh, wow!" He gasped when I handed them to him. "I've never seen earrings like this before!"

I smiled as he attempted to latch them to the two bumps either side of his head. "They're Austrian earrings. Very rare!"

"I love them!" He cheered. "So, who's ready for a mission? I am!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I started to eat a sandwich that Ely had prepared for me as soon as were due to leave. Ham and cheese. Pretty simple, straightforward. It was a bit bland, which I found unusual, considering Ely's stellar record of tasty sandwiches.

Maybe I hadn't eaten enough to decide if it was tasty or not. We'd arrived at our destination after two bites. And that was mostly crust.

"This place reminds me of my planet," Groof chatted from the bridge - or the area within the single small compartment that could best be described as the bridge. "Only the Earth trees aren't running around like ours do."

I dropped my sandwich back into the foil it had come wrapped in, ending my well-earned ten second break. So much for the calm before the storm.

Jake observed the view from the bridge. I could make out the tips of the mountains between him and Groof. "How close are we to the area?"

"We're on top of it," Groof answered. "I've put up the shield and radar deflectors. Nobody will see us! Not even a Human with a telescope!"

His joke went by without a hint of understanding from anybody. We were all too busy bracing ourselves for the task ahead. I was already dreading what was inevitably to come, but I'd calmed since earlier, just enough to deal with the shivers and the thoughts that raced through my head. I knew what could happen. I'd seen it all before. I'd dealt with it all before.

"We goin’?" Santorelli asked to Jake, who had turned away from the bridge to inspect us all with hidden but obvious glances.

"Yeah, start morphing. Groof?"

The giant bug-alien swivelled his head. "Jake!"

"We'll attempt to keep in range for thought-speak. Can you manoeuvre this thing close enough if we run into problems?"

"What a silly question," He laughed. "You Humans are very good at those. Just like you're good at falling over in the dark!"

I'd heard enough of his jokes. In fact, I was rather looking forward to jumping head-first into likely death.

Wait… Were _my_ jokes that bad? No. Surely not! Mine were always of the highest calibre. I always wrote my own jokes for TV… Most of them.

I pictured the Osprey in my head. I thought of its brown wings, the white body and striking orange eyes. A sharp, hooked beak that was typical of Birds of Prey. It was similar to Tobias' Red Tailed Hawk body, and just as capable at tearing up flesh with the combination of that beak and strong, nimble talons. A perfect airborne predator. And it was surrounded by four others, including Tobias, who had to do no morphing at all. There was Santorelli becoming a big Bald Eagle, Jake morphing the rapid Peregrine Falcon.

The last member of our mission was Menderash, who had previously been a bystander. Now, he had regained his morphing ability, and Jake had made sure to send him into the wilderness – or Cassie's barn, as it's more commonly known – in order to acquire some essentials: Bread, milk, and the DNA of animals capable of ripping other animals to pieces. He was becoming a bird, too. It was called a Gyrfalcon, according to Cassie. It was mostly white, with a scattering of brown mostly along its back. It was a little larger than Jake's Peregrine Falcon.

It was clear that he had not morphed for a while.

He flapped his wings and squawked with panic once his body was close to completion. He twitched and squirmed, half wanting to fly far away, and the other half retaining some control over the hybrid mind.

<Get a grip.> Jake told him firmly.

Menderash slowed to a stop and repositioned, falcon head lifting proudly. <Apologies. It's been a long time.>

<Maybe we should have tested his morphing.> I suggested to Jake.

<I planned to,> He replied. <But I won't delay this mission for it. We need to get this done sooner, rather than later.>

Groof activated the hatch at the rear of the compartment once the ship had come to a complete stop. "Good luck, Animorphs!" He called as we positioned to leave. "Bring back something shiny if you can!"

<Make sure to keep in range,> Jake repeated to him. <We won't be long. We never are.>

That was apparently our prompt, and the enormous Bald Eagle beside me spread its wings and dived for the open hatch and into the still mountain air of Colorado. One-by-one we followed, like the featheriest flying squadron from USS Theodore Roosevelt, spinning through the blue sky and dispersing like true acrobats.

That's what I liked to imagine. It was probably a complete mess in reality. Tobias made us look bad every time. Not that I held it against him.

Jake got us moving quickly. <Stick to the plan. Start the survey, keep within the boundaries.>

We had been given areas to scout for anything suspicious. Foreign objects, downed trees, patterns, big purple toxic aliens with golden flamethrowers… Anything out of the usual, basically. My scouting area was the furthest south, the one with the densest field of trees before they stretched up toward a line of mountains. I turned full circle in the air and spread my wings wide, allowing gravity to do the entirely of the work. Such a thrill would excite even the sternest of adrenalin junkies. I'd grown used to such rapid descents.

My eyes immediately got to work. The eyes of an Osprey are incredible, and they aided me in the task of plucking individual leaves from trees and scouring the rocks on the ground below. Green, grey, white, brown. The colours of the Rockies.

I formed zigzag patterns through the air, starting from my eastern boundary and moving steadily westwards. There was minor chatter from the others about the odd fallen tree or shifted rock here and there, but there was nothing entirely out of the ordinary to note. I was waiting for Jake's call to send down a terrestrial search party, but he was remaining patient.

As I came close to the edge of my scouting area, beginning to lose hope that I would find anything even slightly suspicious, my eyes shot to a small hill, the trees growing higher to form a green, rustling dome. It was an all-encompassing sheet, but for one anomaly. Separated from the shades of dark green, a hole was coated in shadow, and emerging from it were the bones of a dead tree. Curled, lifeless branches rose up, barely distinguishable from the pure black gap of the hole around it.

<Guys,> I spoke. <There's a dead tree here. It's the only dead one in a big cluster.>

<Anything else?> Jake asked.

I dipped closer to the tree in question. I flicked my wings and performed a full turn just above it. I looked into the gap around it, right down to the woodland floor beneath. Mostly soil and dead leaves. <Doesn't look like it.>

<How much of your area have you seen?>

I considered. <Pretty much all of it. Nothing apart from the tree.>

<We've got nothing,> Jake concluded. <Move to Plan B.>

There it was. It was time to change tactic. I altered course to North, locating the tip of my area. With a few flaps of my wings I had built up some speed, and I zoomed at high velocity to join the others on a group of rocks sticking up out of the ground. Tobias was the only exception, as he would continue to provide air cover.

Four Birds of Prey perched like statues atop four pointed rocks. It was beginning to look ritualistic, but it was about to get even weirder.

<Straight to Wolf,> was Jake's order.

It was the new technology that Surote had given us. One new trick of a few. One of the ones that I, personally, had accepted. He had taken – stolen, borrowed, found… whatever you want to call it – a new or upgraded morphing technology from top Andalite scientists that doubled time in morph and allowed change from one morph straight to another. We had tested it numerous times, and it worked without a hitch.

It still felt strange, however. Why? Before, I'd just have to compete with the instincts of one animal besides my own. But halfway through this change, I would be competing with half-Osprey, half-Wolf instinct. It was infinitely confusing.

My beak melted to a softer, longer snout. Feather turned to fur, wings turned to forelimbs. The mind of the Wolf began to bubble up beneath the steady Osprey. The bird saw the emerging wolves and wished to fly away. The Wolf's mind recognised the other's and so felt impelled to remain. The contradiction in the animal minds was quick to give me a headache, and that wasn't the only inner-conflict. There were many curious actions from the three around me, from nervous twitches to sudden jolts in any given direction, as they all attempted to keep control. They were succeeding, and soon the wolf was all that stood in their way.

Menderash's wolf wasn't as familiar as the others, since he'd acquired it from a Yellowstone specimen. It wouldn't take long to accept him into our four-piece, but there was an awful lot of sniffing and growling going on. The fact that his tail wasn't entirely tucked between his legs was driving me insane. He was inferior to me!

All that aside, we still had the mission in mind. We would be sticking together as wolves with Tobias as an overhead guide. So far, we'd explored the zone with sight. Now, it was smell taking centre-stage, and already we could sense something just wasn't quite right…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

<Do you smell that?>

<Smells like Mendy's vegetable soup.>

<You didn't like my vegetable soup?>

<Not that I didn't like it… Just that I had to wash it down with dish soap.>

Jake had sensed it, too. <It doesn't smell like anything you'd expect to find in the mountains.>

<I agree, Jake,> Menderash said. <I don't recognise this smell as anything from this planet I’ve encountered before.>

<Seems like our Kelbrid friends are in town after all.> I commented.

<But we didn't see anythin’.> Santorelli noted.

Jake was willing to stick to the plan. <We need to find where the smell is coming from. If we find that, maybe we'll find what we're looking for. Just be careful. If they've been watching us, they've just seen us morph. Stick together.>

He took the lead as our small wolf pack set off back into the wilderness. The single-file line zipped between tree trunks and leaped over rocks, noses at constant alert for more whiffs of the very alien smell that seemed to be in the area. We started out moving west, into what had been Menderash's area. He'd spotted two or three suspicious zones, including a patch of three downed trees, and a seemingly random scattering of trash. It was as good a place to start as any.

But the scent diminished. We reached the trash, but it was just a mess of empty bottles and snack wrappers. There was even a broken camping stove. It wasn't anything alien; just a group of campers out to get drunk and tell horror stories over a campfire.

So Jake decided to follow the path we'd taken back to where we'd started, where the scent was strongest. We increased our pace, knowing that time wasn't infinite. We had four hours, but Menderash notified us that we'd spent almost two of those upon our return. To make things more complicated, Tobias informed us of hikers in the area. Jake was growing quiet.

<You mentioned a dead tree?> He asked me, looking pensively from his rock to the southern field of trees.

<Yeah, think we should check it out?>

He jumped down from the rock and jogged south. <Yep.>

With a clear destination in mind, and with a downhill gradient, we came close to a full sprint. I didn't expect anything, and at first the scent seemed to disappear again. But then it came back strong. Really strong.

The trees became big and close around us, and there was very little light where we were going. Tobias lost sight of us. <We are getting close, Jake,> Menderash said. <The scent is stronger now.>

<See anything, Tobias?> Jake called up.

<Nothing. You're about to hit that tree.>

Maybe he hadn't lost us after all. As we turned a tight corner, a disruption of the darkness became apparent up ahead, where the leafy roof had been lost. A dead tree stood central, dark and dry, but bathing in the small amount of light it was afforded. We closed up to it, and in turn lifted our noses up to peer at the tip where the sunshine was strongest. Dead leaves were still falling, turning from the sharp, upturned branch and scattering on the ground at our feet.

<I don't see anything,> Santorelli grumbled. <It's just a dead tree.>

Jake jogged around the entire tree, head moving side-to-side for any anomaly. <Nothing. But we've made progress. The smell is stronger. Tobias, we'll keep going in this direction.>

Jake located a clear route through, and we were on our way again, noses high in the air and paws pounding the dirt.

<Wait…> Santorelli blurted about ten seconds into our transit.

I inhaled deeply through my powerful nostrils. It had changed. <It's going away.>

Jake skidded to a halt, and I almost crashed into him but for a bound to the side. He raised his snout, and came to the conclusion, <We're moving away from it.>

<Back to the tree?> I suggested.

<Back to the tree.>

We arrived back at the dead tree, feeling ever closer to what we sought, and yet still so far away. Jake decided to go east, and then to go west. Both times, the scent faded, and we came right back to the dead tree.

<It's here,> Jake muttered. <This is where the smell is coming from.>

<Maybe it's the tree itself.> Menderash posited.

Santorelli wandered right up to the lifeless trunk and sniffed at the hard surface. He looked to Jake. <Smell ain't stronger, boss.> He looked back and continued to sniff at various parts of the tree, checking a second, then a third time.

<So it's not the tree…> Jake said. <Tobias?>

<Don't ask me,> He replied. <I can't even see what you do, let alone smell it.>

Jake went silent again, leaving the rest of us to wander around the tree in a last attempt to find any clues. I maintained the effort to locate the scent, and it really was strong around the tree. It wasn't the tree itself, though, and it wasn't above. Nor was it coming from any sideways direction…

I lowered my head and put my nose to the ground, frantically sniffing through the dead leaves that the tree had allowed to drop. The scent was still strong, but it was inconsistent as I shuffled through. <Guys, check out the ground.>

All noses dropped, and suddenly we felt like we were onto something.

<This is weird!> Santorelli mused. <Strong in some places.>

We waited for Jake to voice the new overriding opinion, and he was speedy to deliver. <They're here. Underground.>

<Okay,> I sighed. <So what now? Do we dig?>

<Don't think we have another option. Tobias, you can come down to the dead tree. We're going to go under it.>

<Any particular form?> Menderash asked.

Jake didn't really know. I didn't, either. We would be digging entirely into the unknown. Maybe the smell was something burning, and we would dig ourselves straight into a fiery, painful death. Maybe there was an army of Kelbrids armed to the teeth, just waiting for one of us to poke our head through.

<Stay as we are,> He decided. <Do some shallow digging first, see if anything becomes clearer.>

Four wolves started to dig, like dogs rummaging through the backyard for a bone they had buried. Up came the dead leaves first, and then the loose, dry topsoil. Soon, it became damp, and fiercely compressed. I moved a few feet, and started again.

<This ground seems pretty loose,> I heard Santorelli comment. He'd dug up far more than the rest of us. Somehow. <Haven't found anythin’ though.>

<Smell any different?> Jake asked.

<No.>

I was dipping my head again, ready to pound my paws into the litter and dig a new hole, but a mighty rumble caused me to jump and steady myself. I looked back up to the motionless Santorelli.

And then he was gone!

The ground crumpled and fell beneath him, creating a hole a couple metres in diameter. It swallowed Santorelli and about a ton of dirt and litter with him.

<Found a hole, boss!>


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

We peered down into the gaping hole that Santorelli had collapsed into. There were signs of a metal framing, bolts torn from their nuts, and the plates that had given way formed a pile around the bewildered wolf, along with the mountain of dirt. Santorelli stared back up at us, uninjured and unfazed.

<You okay?> Jake asked.

<Never better,> He replied. <These Kelbrid bastards can't build shit!>

<The place is still being constructed,> Jake said. <Going to be weak in places. What do you see?>

Santorelli looked one way, and then turned to look the other. <It's a tunnel. Some poles, a couple patches of metal tiles. The rest looks like it's just been dug out.>

That might explain why it had given way so easily. They must have only just dug into this ground. <Jake, should we go down?>

Jake looked upwards to where Tobias had nestled into the branches of the dead tree above. <Pretty sure we've found the base. We should carry on with the plan. Mendy, swap with Tobias. We need to be in Kelbrid form for this.>

Menderash had regained his morphing powers after we'd acquired Kelbrid DNA, so he was unable to join us further into the base. His wolf morph began to shrink, just as Tobias floated down to the ground to begin his morphing process. Menderash said nothing about having to sit out of the meaty portion of the mission yet again, but we all knew that there was no better option. We needed air support, and as many people in that base that we could manage.

I jumped down into the shallow hole and landed next to Santorelli with a thud. <You just _had_ to find it, didn't you?> I huffed. <Your fat ass just _had_ to collapse a whole tunnel.>

<It's called muscle,> He replied. <Not that you'd know the difference, monkey man.>

<I don't know… Your wolf body looks pretty damn weedy. It's like a toothpick.>

<Just more embarrassin’ for you when I knock your ass to the ground.>

Jake broke our spate of banter by landing deftly between us. A hawk - Tobias - soon followed, and our team was complete.

<I am airborne, Jake,> Menderash announced from somewhere above. <I have eyes on the tunnel and the local vicinity.>

<Let's morph before anybody comes to check what caved the roof in.> Jake instructed. He began to change, his fur becoming slicker, coating with the toxic ooze of the Kelbrid.

He was able to control his morphing, a skill he had come to obtain after years of training. Meanwhile, my own was more cumbersome and the order of change was completely random. The first change was the thickening, strengthening and lengthening of my hind legs, causing me to brace in order to stop an embarrassing collapse onto my own head. My tail grew a little longer, and sprouting from it was the series of defensive, toxic tendrils. For a while, it seemed like my lower body was doing all of the changing, but then my vision began to alter. Colour was greatly enhanced, and everything seemed sharper. My field of vision widened, like going from an old box TV to a movie theatre.

I was able to stand upright on powerful hind legs as my spine curved inwards further down my back. I flexed my muscles, twiddled my fingers. I was all Kelbrid.

<Ready.> I said, realising that I was the last to finish.

<Don't mean to be the buzzkill,> Santorelli started. <But I look identical to you, boss.>

We had taken our Kelbrid DNA from an admittedly small stock of two. My morph looked incredibly, suspiciously similar to Tobias'.

<Do Kelbrids get twins?> Santorelli asked.

<Split into two,> Jake decided. <Tobias, Sarge, you wait here until I give you the call to move. If we stay apart by enough distance, we should be fine.>

He flicked his head down the direction of the tunnel, and together we strolled like confident Kelbrids into the semi-darkness. A dull glow, place of origin unknown, permitted our passage as it led us deeper down into the mountain ground. The further we went, the more complete the tunnel became.

<They've completed the walls around here,> I said. <Looks a lot sturdier. Is that a door?>

<I thought Kelbrid doors were circular,> Jake disagreed. <That's what we saw on _Kyritlyp_.>

<They also wore some clothing on Kyritlyp. Not much, but some,> I added, looking down at myself. <Think they'll get all offended 'cos we're nude?>

<Do we even know what body parts they get offended by?>

<Maybe they're naturalists.>

<Somehow, I doubt that.>

<Hey, incoming…>

As we spiralled down another turn, the slightest hint of a moving shadow made itself known. We silenced ourselves and corrected our strides before the stranger could see us approaching.

Our questions were unsatisfactorily answered when the Kelbrid became more than just an approaching shadow. He wore a very tight orange piece of clothing that covered his upper arms and chest. He spotted us immediately, but we just carried on as normal.

His eyes didn't leave us, and what had been a casual walking pace had become a curious, slow gait. His head followed us as he moved past. Thankfully, he didn't stop to ask questions.

<I don't think he recognised us.> I suggested.

It was another reason for Jake to be concerned, and though neither one of us turned back to look at him, we knew the real Kelbrid was still watching us.

<We can't stay in plain sight for too long,> He concluded. <They may be a close-knit team down here. We might be spotted as intruders.>

<If that's true…>

<We're pretty fucked,> He stated. <Just keep cool. We won't be staying long. Tobias, Sarge, start moving.>

<And see if you can find some fashionable clothing on the way.> I added.

<Roger that, boss!> Santorelli replied distantly. He didn't even ask for clarification.

We came to a break in the tunnel. The walls opened out to a clearing full of alien machinery. There was the sharp gleam of a drill, the exact same size of the tunnels we had passed through. Boxes were strewn about and formed into great pyramids, and big black screens rounded off the corners of the ceiling. There were rooms heading off to either side, both closed and without windows to grant us the wisdom of what lay behind.

<I think I hear more movement.> I said to Jake.

<He's behind that pile of boxes,> He replied. <I see a tail. Don't worry, I think I can talk our way out of any trouble.>

<What are you going to say if he decides to say hello?>

<Hello.>

<Ah. I like your thinking. What's the Kelbrid for _hello_?>

<_Reon Adisdi_.>

<_Reon Adisdi_,> I repeated clumsily. <Got it.>

We continued our passage, coming closer and closer to the pile of boxes that hid the mystery Kelbrid. He came further into view, and the flash of orange was visible once more.

Turns out there were three Kelbrids, all with weird alien cups in hand. Must have been a drinks break. They all stopped chattering and watched us walk nonchalantly by.

"_Reon Adisdi_!" Jake called. I trusted that his implant meant his pronunciation was fluid.

"Oop aka winayt!" One of them shouted back. The three then went back to their isolated circle, ignoring us entirely.

<That went well,> I hummed. <What did he say?>

<Um…> Jake hesitated. <In politer terms: Go away.>

I huffed. <Some people…>


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The tunnels continued to wind, but our downwards trajectory had levelled out, and the innards of the tunnel system steadily advanced in structure. It was beginning to resemble the lair of evil geniuses you'd expect to see in James Bond films. Henchmen littered the area, carting machinery and carrying vials of mystery liquids. Some drove hovering vehicles, dragging behind them large vats or trolleys. They all wore the same orange chest garments, with the odd exception wearing a blue one instead. They tended to be the ones shouting out orders and looking particularly stressed.

We were pulled over on several occasions. Jake managed to talk our way out of every situation, which was mostly brought on due to our nakedness. It was coming off as simple disobedience and bad behaviour. Jake would say that we were on our way to get what we needed.

Of course, that sprang a minor problem. Tobias and Santorelli weren't too far behind, and they looked exactly like us.

<This guy says we're on our last warnin’, boss,> Santorelli reported. <Guy's pissed.>

<Just tell them you're trying to find it,> Jake instructed. <Act like you lost it and you're retracing your steps.>

<Got it!>

We wandered past yet another loitering group of grumpy Kelbrids and into the first descending tunnel we'd seen for a while. We'd still found very little information on the base, let alone a way to halt its construction. Jake wanted to find HQ; anywhere with plans to the base's structure and potential weaknesses. He thought that maybe it was further underground, so further underground we went.

It turned sharply around a couple of deserted corners. More machinery showed up, and new noises could be heard echoing from further down. The lighting was dimming, too.

Then the colour of the lighting changed very suddenly. What was white abruptly became orange, joined with a buzzing sound and a looming shadow. It disappeared just as snappishly as it arrived.

It happened again, and then some more. With our curiosity piqued, our progress wasn't going to be stopped, and we continued around the long corner until we saw what was causing it. Six Kelbrids were spread at the dead end of the tunnel wearing large face masks along with the usual orange attire. Strapped over their shoulders were enormous weapon-like machines, with long turrets jutting from the front. One of them called out an instruction, and the furthest to the left pulled the trigger on his machine. From the turret shot a thick lazer beam. The solid, compressed dirt ahead heated and then vaporized. He circled the beam slowly, forming a very neat hole before he eventually stopped.

<We must be at the end of the base.> Jake thought.

<There's a right turn just behind them,> I noticed. <Maybe we should try going down there?>

<It's worth a shot.>

We carefully shuffled over. One of the workers noticed us, turned, but then went straight back to the task at hand. When we arrived at the hidden opening, we discovered a set of shallow steps and a big circular door at the end. Jake voicelessly made the call, and we stepped down toward it.

I reached the door first and placed a cautious hand to its surface. It wasn't on a latch, and so the tiny pressure my hand applied was enough for it to open just an inch. The lighting was brighter inside. It was enough of an incentive, and we pushed ahead into the new room.

<This looks more like it.> Jake commented.

It was just like an office. There were cubicles arranged in patterns from side to side, front to back. Flashing electrical equipment lined the walls, filling the atmosphere with bleeps and buzzes. The Kelbrids present were too engrossed in colourful screens to take any notice of us, crouched on short, cushioned pillars. One was very clearly asleep, head dropped into crossed arms on the desk. They were all wearing green clothing.

<What are you thinking?> I asked Jake.

<I'm thinking we see what's in the computer system. We could find plans to the base. Maybe something better.>

I nodded towards the sleeping office worker. <You thinking what I'm thinking?>

<You know I am.>

The sleeper was the only one on the right-hand side of the office. It must have been why he hadn't been caught napping yet. That gave us the opportunity we needed. Jake reached forward and jabbed him on the shoulder. It took a second jab to finally wake him from his slumber.

Jake spoke something with a stern, disapproving voice. The real Kelbrid stuttered and straightened up on his stool, garbling something back.

Then Jake huffed a second line and the Kelbrid wearily got up. He dragged himself sleepily away and through a door on the far wall.

<What did you tell him?> I asked.

<I said his shift ended an hour ago, and that if he didn't leave immediately I'd make sure he never slept again.>

<Good one,> I complimented. <And it looks like he left all his files open…>

Jake placed himself onto the stool and gazed up at the three-dimensional Kelbrid computer screen. To me, it was just a creative collection of spinning shapes and illegible, bizarrely patterned scribbles. But Jake watched it all like it made full sense.

<You can read all that?>

<Yeah,> He said. <It would be great if I understood what any of it actually meant, though. The terminology isn't easy.>

I was impressed by the ability of the language chip that Surote had granted the others. Part of me regretted the decision to refuse it, but just the thought of such an implant sent shivers through me.

I didn't entirely trust them. Not yet.

Jake started to unscrambled the Kelbrid puzzle, using precise claws to move files around the large screen. I resigned myself to standing on guard, eyes scanning from door to door and through the other cubicles. I also made sure to keep track of the others, allowing Jake the space to concentrate on his efforts.

<Where are you guys?> I asked them.

<Just some big empty box, man,> Santorelli replied. <Borin’ as fuck. Where did you go?>

<We went down into an incomplete tunnel. There's a bunch of workers with lazers doing some digging. We're just past them. Do you see a tunnel going downwards?>

<Yeah. Looks pretty dark.>

<That's where we went. Just stay up there for now. We shouldn't be seen together.>

<We'll just wait by this pile of trash. Nobody's goin’ near it.>

<Good idea. Keep in touch.>

Time went by slowly with very little activity, and I took to inspecting my nails, leaning up again the cubicle next to Jake's. The other workers in the room barely lifted their heads, so I wasn't too worried about them. The doors were my primary focus.

<Got something!> Jake spoke victoriously.

<Lay it on me.>

<Base layout, multi-layer. Printing some copies now.>

I twisted my body to inspect his work. Red sheets of card were rolling out from beneath the computer screen. Jake was still plodding through files as they came off.

<What does it tell us?> I questioned.

<It tells us a few things. I found some documents describing the base and what it does. It's a fuel supply base for orbiting ships. One of only two. The other's in Australia. The building project is supposed to last another two months. The base itself is pretty small, but it runs under a river just north of here.>

<Directly under a river?>

Jake's Kelbrid morph smiled. <Directly under.>

<Perfect.>


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

<Sounds good, boss!> Santorelli cheered.

<How thick is the structure?> Tobias pressed with somewhat less enthusiasm.

<About ten metres,> Jake replied. <They're going to reinforce it to strengthen the ground, but they're also using the river for fresh water.>

Santorelli asked, <What does that mean for us?>

<They're disturbing the ground in the area. These documents are pretty clear to warn that the area is temporarily unstable. The tunnel is surrounded by water-tight doors in case there's a collapse.>

I could hear the wicked assumption in Santorelli's voice. <And how thick are those doors?>

<Not so thick that we couldn't handle them.> Jake answered.

<Sounds like we got a plan!> He concluded. <Place looks a little dry, anyway!>

<Have we got everything we need?> I asked Jake.

<Just getting a few more things.>

The outlook was starting to appear brighter, despite my senses prodding incessantly and telling me that it wouldn't be as easy as that. Something much trickier was bound to step in our way. Something always did.

I couldn't predict how soon it would come, but I got my answer nonetheless. One of the doors to the office opened, and a Kelbrid donning the rarer blue piece of clothing stomped in, the universal expression of annoyance all over him like the toxic goo. He gazed around the room, and so I tucked myself back behind as much of the cubicle as I could in hope that he didn't see me. I heard him exchanging words with one of the other workers, and it sounded bland and boring, like the gentle grumble of a humdrum working day. I was immediately envious.

That talk ended, and I heard the shuffling as the new Kelbrid in blue paced the room. He was coming closer, and I realised that being seen was inevitable. I had to protect Jake.

I pushed myself a little away from the cubicle and resumed a prouder, more deliberate stance. The blue Kelbrid wandered into view and set eyes on me. I hoped that my confident stance would be enough of a sign that my presence was warranted, but he stopped suddenly, and the annoyance he'd shown turned into something else.

"Bracka!" He huffed.

I resorted to one of the only Kelbrid phrases I'd remembered. "_Reon Adisdi_."

The Kelbrid cocked his head and snarled. "Bracka!" He repeated. Clearly, saying hello wasn't what he wanted as a response. Unfortunately, it was all I really had.

<Um, Jake?>

He'd caught onto my predicament and attempted to help. <He said _explain_. You need to reply: _Uryun foo enfiid reecun ecrid_.>

But the time taken for Jake to aid me was too much of a wait for the blue Kelbrid, and he stormed closer, shouting something completely different. He pointed harshly to my chest, and then to my face.

Attempting to reply was fruitless, and Jake realised it, too. I stuck up my hands defensively and shook my head. It was instinctual, more than anything. Blue Kelbrid didn't buy it, and he continued to berate me with words I had zero chance of understanding.

<Jake!> I yelped. <What's he saying?!>

<He's saying that you shouldn't be here. He thinks you snuck in from one of the transport ships. He doesn't recognise you.>

<Can't you come speak to him? All I can say is _hello_, and I don't think that's going to convince him.>

The Kelbrid was getting ever more agitated the more I seemed to refuse replying. He started to wave a hand to the door, while simultaneously yanking on my shoulder.

Jake translated, <He's telling you to go to another room. I can't speak to him, because he wouldn't recognise me, either. Just play along.>

<Play along?!> I exclaimed. <Are you insane?! You don't know what these guys will do to me!>

<He's saying you need to do some identity checks. Just morph small whenever you get the opportunity. We'll get you out of this.>

I was incensed! How could he be so relaxed about it? They could kill me, or torture me! They could probably think of something worse than both of those combined!

I pushed the blue Kelbrid's arm away and barked, stepping backwards towards the cubicle. I wouldn't let him take me. "Oop aka winayt!" I yelled.

He seethed at me, but stepped back and spoke angrily into the back of his hand. Only then did I realise that something was strapped to it. He yelled something else to me and tried once more to grab my arm, but I flailed it off and tried to back around the cubicle.

The Kelbrid followed as I sidled my way through the cubicles and towards the exit. I wasn't going to hang around anymore. Jake could handle himself, and I was causing enough of a scene anyway. He was being ignored.

I saw the big circular door and broke free from the line of cubicles. It was my chance to get out, to run back for cover with Tobias and Santorelli.

<I'm getting out,> I called to Jake. <If you've got what we need, you should, too!>

<I'm done,> He replied. <Tobias, Sarge, move back the way you came from and find a tunnel heading upwards. We'll meet you there!>

The door ahead swung open with a bang. My way out was cut off by a second blue Kelbrid. The reinforcement had arrived. I couldn't turn back with the first one giving chase. I would lose all momentum. My only option was to barrel my way through the door.

"Urfunt!" The new Kelbrid screeched. His right hand unveiled a small handheld gun, turret whirring with a glowing red chamber. That changed my mind, but not my speed, and I barged with head down against his chest.

We were flung to the side, collapsing into the open door. When I rolled onto my back I could hear them both barking orders, cursing my insolence. Two hands pulled me up by the armpits, and though I struggled I couldn't break their grasp. When the heated weapon was poised to my spine, I knew that luck had abandoned me. Only then did a third blue Kelbrid appear, also in possession of a weapon.

<Jake! Get these creeps off of me!>

His head popped up over one of the nearby cubicles. He evaluated the situation. <They're all armed. If I go in, they'll have us both!>

<What the hell are you going to do, then?> I growled.

<Morph when you can, dude. Just not now. You've got three guns locked on.>

<Fuck…> I cursed. The Kelbrids, safe in the knowledge that I'd passed the peak of my struggles, started to march me roughly towards the opposite door, moving me away from the path I knew led to our exit.

<Hang in there,> Jake spoke reassuringly. <Just don't panic. We'll get you out.>

The lead Kelbrid kicked open the far door, and I was dragged thrashing into the dark neighbouring corridor.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The three Kelbrids were unforgiving. With each punch or kick I attempted, I received a much more accurate one right back. By the time they had located a suitable room and dropped me through the door, I was beyond exhausted and the aching in my legs barred me from any quick movement. I wasn't on the floor of the dimly lit room long before new hands took hold of me and lifted me once more to my feet. All the while, voices rang in my head from disgruntled Kelbrid workers and the indecisive mutterings of my four comrades.

There was only one that stuck in my mind. From far off, Menderash announced. <You have sixty-three minutes left in morph.>

I was forced to drop down onto a soft cushioned seat that faced away from the door I'd entered through. I focused my bedazzled mind long enough to take in my new surroundings, and discovered that the room was empty but for two large containers in each far corner, and a Kelbrid eyeing me over in-between. He wore a red cloth over his chest, decorated with three golden stars. He must have been of relatively high rank.

Over my shoulder, I could just make out the door in the corner of my eye. Two blue Kelbrids quietly spoke to one another. One of them was armed, but weapon lowered and attention half-absent.

The three-starred Kelbrid finished his observations and huffed with disinterest. He said something to his cohorts, and I watched as he slowly left the room. One of the Kelbrids in blue took his place before me, a computer-like device in hand.

Somebody hit the lights. It was dim before. Now it was blinding, and I recoiled, wincing to adjust my sight.

<Guys,> I called out. <They've got me in some empty room. Two of them in here, one with a weapon. Just saw a red Kelbrid with three stars, but he left.>

<Did you see how many doors you passed to get there?> Jake asked.

<No,> I growled. <I was too busy having the shit beat out of me!>

<How big is the room?> He continued. <What's in it?>

I put my frustration aside for the moment, realising that assessing the room was in my best interest. <It's about…. Fifteen feet long, ten across. Nothing in here but a couple containers and some damn ugly alien freaks!>

<Got it. I know where you are. Just don't do anything dumb and we'll get you out.>

"Unnit yrufjur. Deru tredifurn akit nevso." The Kelbrid in front of me said, gazing from the computer in his slimy hand, to me and then back to the computer. I couldn't tell if he was talking to me or muttering something to himself.

<He's talking,> I told Jake, fidgeting anxiously in my small seat. <Man, I have no idea what's going on…>

<Try to repeat to me what he's saying.>

<Unnit yi… yuh… I can't even remember.>

<Keep trying.>

The Kelbrid looked sternly to me. Then he repeated exactly what he'd said, and it became clear that he _had_ been addressing me. I listened closely and tried again. <Unnit yurfur… Deru tedifur akit nevoso.>

Jake hesitated. <If you're saying what I _think _you're saying, then he's telling you that you're not authorised to be here. He wants an explanation.>

<What do I say?> I asked with a hint of desperation.

<Try this: Akit veno porfurtiknor ak ak urentyi itnun varra.>

I cleared my thick throat and attempted to repeat. <Akit vena porfukitor akah kurenti iknun varra.>

The Kelbrid was utterly dumbfounded. He exchanged an uncertain look with the other one somewhere behind me.

<Jake, I don't think that worked. What did it even mean?>

<It means: I have amnesia. I'm looking for a doctor.>

<Great,> I sighed. <Is that the best you can come up with?>

Jake grumbled back, <Doing what we can. Thinking on the fly.>

Then the Kelbrid spoke to me again, in a much less accommodating tone. I repeated what I could back to Jake.

He seemed puzzled. <He wants you to tell him where the fridge is? I think you misheard him, dude.>

With each mistranslation, our efforts became more hopeless. I was giving up, more focused on the snarling Kelbrid that crept ever closer than on the feeble attempts at speaking through Jake.

The computer was thrown to the ground. It was clear to the Kelbrid that I was no worker, and that I wasn't going to speak any sense, if anything at all. His face came closer. Closer.

I felt his warm breath against my face with each scream for clarification. I saw his claws turn to fists, wrapped in anger and confusion. I was getting nowhere. There was no escape.

The room was no longer so bright. The white of the walls dripped purple and red. The Kelbrid's golden eyes were beacons that placed on me a spotlight, an entrapment. They were everywhere. Behind the walls. Scuttling above and below. They were dense with anger and the pursuit of violence. I was in their path…

The claws, like monstrous spiders, opened their spindly digits. The black, empty eyes of the demons cameoed between them as they flexed and gripped at the air. They stroked my sides, and then the clutch tightened. They squeezed me, locked my limbs to my body like ropes.

A tail blade flashed before my face, and the sinister laugh of its late bearer was the last thing I heard before the real Marco shut down.

<Marco? You there?>

The Kelbrid was watching me, puzzled and annoyed by my silence. His eyes were glued, unmoving, and there was no escaping his focus in the dire, empty room. The harsh lights would give away every movement. Every change. And yet, still, he wouldn't be quick enough.

My mouth was opening. Not by desire, but by the lack of space for expanding teeth. My tail began to shrivel.

"Ing talla mootun ar!" One of the Kelbrids called. My focus was too blurry to tell which one. They were noticing that something was happening. How long until they figured it out? Would they even know?

I waited as the changes continued for that precise moment when the muscles brought me the power I needed. I had to remain seated and hope that it came soon.

I didn't need the others to escape. I could tear them up just fine by myself.

The moment arrived, just as their confusion was peaking. I sprang up on thickening Kelbrid legs and thrust my meaty right hand directly for the vulnerable neck. My fingers wrapped around warm flesh, and the bulging eyes of the bewildered Kelbrid became the only thing I saw. But I felt him squirm in my grasp, sensed the desperation in his airways.

There was a second. I twisted sharply, flinging the pathetic alien with me, just as a red flash of light doused the room.

The desperation in my fingers came to a sudden end. The miniscule weight of the Kelbrid halved. I dropped what remained to the ground, and switched my attention the second Kelbrid, whose smoking weapon had unintentionally finished my job for me.

The gorilla's power took control. I was a big black ball of power and ferocity. When he began to scramble for the door, there was no chance that I would let him get away. I barrelled forward, and with only a couple metres between us to begin with, I was on him before he could think to raise his weapon again. I battered it from his hands with minimal effort, and it clattered against the far wall.

"Umah! Umah!" He cried, cowering against the wall. The orange flashing lights of an alarm finally going off imprisoned my dense shadow, and not a drop of it fell onto him.

I didn't reconsider, didn't waste time thinking about anything. I simply raised my fist and launched it forward with as much power as the gorilla would allow.

They had been dispatched. I needed to get out. I needed air.

<Marco!>

I bellowed out and stumbled! A deep, searing pain shot up my arm!

I remembered that pain… I'd felt it once before, back on Makroovi, the Mak planet…

The blur left me just as fast as the pain came crashing in a second wave. I twitched, collapsed back against the far wall. Two dead Kelbrids lay before me. Blood coated my hand.

<Shit!> I cried out. <Ah! It hurts!>

Santorelli was the first to reply. <What's goin’ on down there, man?!>

The agony of the Kelbrid toxin was too much. I couldn't think to respond. I could only think to get rid of it the only way I knew how before every option left the table.

I concentrated as much as I could on the Kelbrid body stored within me. The changes began, and my body decreased in size. All throughout, I writhed and gritted my teeth. I was numbing, and the lights were beginning to fade with the pain.

But as the black hair subsided, and the teeth of my gums sat neatly behind purple Kelbrid lips, it all came back. The pain was gone, and the lights were shining again.

Orange lights… And a loud, booming alarm. My actions had certainly not gone unnoticed. I needed to escape before I was overrun with more blue Kelbrids.

<Goddamn it! Respond!>

<I'm here!> I replied. <I've gotten rid of the security. I'm on my own in the room now.>

Jake sighed. Probably with relief. <Alarms are sounding, dude. We've got to move.>


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

<It's an intruder alarm!> Jake translated as a monotonous Kelbrid voice was broadcasted. <Mendy, tell Groof to prepare for a quick recovery.>

<Yes, Jake.> He replied from far off.

<Marco, can you get out of that room?>

I sprang up on strong Kelbrid legs and sprinted for the door. I pressed a hand to the cold metal and, with painfully necessary restraint, inched it open. There came no response, and no flash of a trigger-happy Kelbrid ready to blast me from the other side. I stepped out and discovered that I was alone in the empty passageway. I was sure that it wouldn't be empty for long.

<I'm out!>

<Head left. I'm in the same room as before, and it's the one right at the end.>

I bolted left down the orange-lit passage as instructed, through the blaring alarm that continued to alert whatever security the unfinished base held. I turned my head as I ran, paranoid that they would come pouring from the doors that I past. I expected the three-star to jump me at any moment, but that moment never came.

Somebody _did_ appear, but the frightened office workers weren't sticking around for a fight, and they scurried past without a hint of suspicion, yapping and shouting to each other in a panicked state. I arrived at the door that they had come from, just as a third sprang through and hurried off to chase the others. It must have been another sleeper.

I entered the office and found one Kelbrid looking anxious in the centre. The lack of any clothing was a good sign. Jake saw me and called me over with a hand gesture.

<Got him!> He called to Tobias and Santorelli. <Where are you guys?>

<We had to push further in,> Santorelli replied. <Lots of workers rushing around. We're in that tunnel just up from you.>

<Keep out of sight,> He ordered. <We stick out like a sore thumb in this place. We're coming up towards you.>

<Roger that, boss.>

I followed Jake when he jogged back to the office entrance. We cautiously poked our heads around the door, and when we decided that it was clear, we ascended the shallow stairs, keeping as close to the shadows of the walls as possible. The area was dark, and that was perfect.

<We could be fine here,> I told him. <I can't see the details of your face.>

<It's not faces we should be worried about,> He countered. Then, he pounded at his naked chest. <We're the only Kelbrids here without uniform.>

<Think they'd see those in the dark?>

He sighed. <The uniform is luminescent.>

<Ah.>

From ahead there was a glowing, pulsating light. It instantly faded. I recalled the workers from before cutting through the ground with lazers. They must still have been working.

<They might notice us,> Jake considered. <Stick to the left and try not to knock anything. We'll sneak past.>

I had a different idea, and it solidified quickly in my head. <Wait. They have uniforms, right? Orange ones.>

Jake stopped in his tracks, just as we were tip-toeing up the last few steps. The workers were almost in sight, and we could hear their tools humming beneath the ongoing alarm. He paused and looked directly at me. Then he peered forwards and around the corner.

<Risky… Those are big lazers.>

<Yeah. Totally massive lazers,> I agreed. <Real big lazers that'll make real big holes in the ground.>

He grinned. <Sarge, Tobias, move down the tunnel. There are workers with lazers down at the bottom, working on the tunnel system. We take them down, take their clothing and tools. We have to be quick.>

<Gotcha, boss!> Santorelli cheered. <Need a little firepower?>

<We stay Kelbrid,> He decided. <As soon as you can, put on the orange uniform. Last time we counted there were six. We jump them, hope to take them by surprise.>

Four inexperienced Kelbrids against six armed with enormous lazers. I was starting to regret the suggestion, but Jake was running with it. He crept further up the steps with me close behind, and we managed to see past the corner to the workers that had remained undeterred by the alarms. We could see five from where we stood, huddled to the shadows of the wall.

Our path was pushing us outwards, giving us a better but more distant angle to see them from. None was looking our way out of the five still working.

<Damn it!> Jake hushed.

He bumped back against me, forcing me in the reverse direction. I almost tripped over a hunk of metal, but any sound caused by that was superfluous. The damage was already done.

<Lookout!> Jake clarified.

I could hear the alerted sixth Kelbrid speaking. Then he rushed forward and out of the corner he'd been hidden behind. He could see us, and clearly enough to know that we weren't welcome.

"Ookrah!" He cried into the back of his hand. "Ookrah yi reggerrun hie!"

Of course, that alerted the five workers. They turned and faced us. Our chances of taking them by surprise had vanished.

<Sarge! Tobias!> Jake shouted. <We've been spotted! Jump straight in when you get here!>

<Jump stra-> I stuttered. With no time to argue, Jake surged forward.

<Disarm them!> He ordered. <Get rid of the lazers first!>

<You're a fucking madman!> I retorted, but my legs instinctively mimicked his, knowing full well that doing so was practically suicide. I just couldn't let him go alone.

The lookout was now screaming into his hand, doing what he could to alert security to our position. His obnoxiousness was his downfall, as Jake turned his attention to him as the workers hesitated to react.

By this point, Jake was not entirely Kelbrid. I could see bulging muscles running down his limbs and torso that I swear didn't belong to a Kelbrid. Whatever they were, they were enough to smack the lookout so hard that his feet left the ground.

I didn't have such a skill. My morphing was nowhere near as accomplished as his. I would have to rely on pure Kelbrid strength and Human intellect. Intellect or sheer persistence. Either would do.

The workers had gotten past their confusion and spread out across the tunnel, lazers prepped and aimed. Jake was causing enough of a distraction to draw the focus of two of them, but was using the unconscious body of the lookout as a shield. I didn't have such a luxury.

I was going too fast to turn back. I aimed for the middlemost Kelbrid, determined to gain a shield of my own. I saw the barrel of his lazer shine. I saw the perfectly black chamber heat and reveal the deathly glow of oncoming fire.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The searing pain that swallowed my side was momentary. The force with which I slammed into the guilty Kelbrid, too. What would last would be the images of his face before I recoiled myself from the pile we'd become and brought a clenched fist back down, colliding with a thud to his right eye. There came a crack, like a twig being stepped on as you would walk casually through the woods.

Still he struggled, trying to un-wedge the lazer that was squeezed between us. I pressed closer, refusing to let him wrestle it back, but he was insistent, so I hit him in the face again. And again. Dark, near-black blood trickled from his eyes, his nose and his mouth.

How could I forget the others? They came to his aid, and I saw the lazer pointed in my direction from the left, on the verge of dispatching me. So I rolled, dragging the groaning Kelbrid with me so that we formed an indistinguishable heap in the dark shadows of the tunnel. No lazer fire came, but I felt new hands getting thrown into the mix, grappling my shoulders and attempting to separate me from my enemy.

A buzz of lazer fire conquered the violent air, hoisting with it the horrible orange glow. I feared for Jake, but in the corner of my eyes I saw an incredibly bulky Kelbrid with shockingly tiger-like teeth sprint like a boulder into another foe, and I knew he would be okay. I was different, though, without his ability and quickly being ganged up on by two healthy Kelbrids and another rather battered one.

They were getting the better of me. I writhed and clutched for whatever I could, finding only the damp tendrils of the Kelbrid I had beaten. I pulled, desperate to cling to my shield and protect myself from the deathly potential lazer fire. The Kelbrid screamed and tried to pull at my arms, but the other two were much stronger. We separated, and I dropped the now-useless flopping tendrils from my grasp. I had to brace, prepare to be beaten down or destroyed by a merciless lazer, and I was initially barged around, kicked in the side but only where I was numbed by the cauterised wound of a close-call blast. I was knocked to the floor.

The ground was like glue. I panted, but hardly caught a breath; squinted, but saw only blurs. My hearing became little more than a tone, like the buzzing of a grieving heart monitor. A greyness greeted, dragging itself like a corpse in front of me. Its eyes were black, its mouth a gaping hole. The claws…

And alone, I had no defence; no aid to stop the oncoming.

The ghoul suddenly dissolved. It simply vanished, like the end of a horrible nightmare shooed away by a screaming alarm clock. Something weighed down onto me. Something physical. No, it _crashed_ down onto me.

The body kicked and tried to pull itself back from the ground, but I saw my opportunity and wrapped strengthened arms around the midriff. Then I worked my arms upwards as the Kelbrid struggled, finding the weak spot of the neck and forcing the length of my arms to the soft, vulnerable airway. I pulled back and wouldn't let go. He punched the air, scraped the dirt, tried to pry my arm away, but the harder he tried, the firmer my hold became. The punching stopped, the weight became limp. I threw it off, and with renewed focus I stole the opportunity as the tunnel around me became a hellhole of violence I thought I'd left long in the past.

I curled my fingers beneath the tight fabric of the Kelbrid's clothing and began to tug it off, yanking one way and then the other, unfurling it over his arms and his head like I was peeling a very stubborn fruit. With haste I donned it, pulling it tight so that it fit around my chest snugly, like it belonged.

I took his lazer, too. That wasn't so hard to dislodge.

How had he fallen? How had I been spared? Only when I glanced around the active tunnel did I find my answer. Two new Kelbrids had appeared, and I was so thankful that they had.

Tobias and Santorelli had dispersed the remaining Kelbrids so that they couldn’t overwhelm us. In fact, with two already out of the picture, we had one each. Experienced soldiers against workmen… Things were certainly brighter.

<I got the clothing!> I proclaimed to the others. <And a lazer! Make sure you don't attack the guy with the burn down his side!>

<Could do with your help!> Tobias assertively suggested. I could see that he was the furthest away from me. He was somehow lodged between his foe and the weapon, the pair clamped together by the strap. The real Kelbrid was trying to strangle him, but Tobias was managing to resist. I could help. I could finish it off.

But only for a split second could I consider my actions, when the full weight of another Kelbrid jumped me from behind, sending us both tumbling to the hard ground. I cracked my mouth on cold, hardened dirt, and hot blood trickled from my split teeth and gums. Water rushed to my eyes, an innate reaction to my nose taking its fair share from the whack.

The groaning, beaten Kelbrid still had a part in the fight, and he wasn't going to let me off so easily. His own blood was smeared over my back as he fought for control, tugging at my arms to lock them around my back.

_You little fucker, _I thought, gasping from the pain of a face split like an egg shell. Despite the inconvenience of my injuries, I was still far less dazed than he was. I could tell from his sluggish movements and his slurred moaning, the sucking noises he made when he inhaled through a swollen mouth.

He was still a danger. I waited for the perfect moment, when he removed one hand to steady himself in his dizziness, and his only remaining held my two stronger ones. I twisted my body sideways, and the sudden movement caused him to topple and fall to the side. He scrambled, fought for the control again, but I stuttered to my feet and poised to bring my lazer forward. I held it there, barrel pointed at him in warning.

The Kelbrid was slowing. He saw my weapon, and he insisted. He wasn't going to stop.

I pulled on the trigger, and the orange flash blinded me from the nightmare as it shredded through him like a red-hot iron through butter. He didn't have time to scream. That, at least, was a mercy.

My feet remained stoic for a moment, and my pressure on the trigger faded as the remnants collapsed to them. My mind went elsewhere, before crashing callously right back to the reality with more realism than I could dare to imagine.

_You've done this before, Marco. It's nothing new. Just like old times._

The reflection was cracked by the call of my friends. <Monkey man!> Santorelli called, yanking me from my daze. <Wake up! We gotta run!>

My gaze scanned the dark surroundings of the tunnel. The fighting had stopped, and three orange-clothed Kelbrids remained, bruised and bloodied but strong, lazer tools in hand. Scattered elsewhere were the churning, half-conscious bodies of the fallen workers. We had accomplished our goal.

And just in time, too. Storming down from the tunnel entranceway was a small army of heavily-armed security guards, weapons at the ready and nostrils flaring for a fight. They outnumbered us, but we had confusion on our side.

"Rakrah annit vaka vuka!" Jake screeched to the oncoming guards, shuddering his jaw and waving his arms in a false panic. If only the real, still functioning Kelbrids with conveniently broken jaws could respond with anything more than a garble and a cry of pain. The guards showed little suspicion as they raced past us to restrain the naked intruders, and that gave us just enough time to make our getaway.

<It's gonna be pretty busy up there, boss.> Santorelli suggested, indicating up the tunnel where we'd originally arrived from.

<Back through the offices. We can reach the river section from there.> Jake answered. A quick decision, and not one that I was entirely comfortable with. Heading toward the exit would have been my preferred option.

We scooted past the guards who thought that they'd finally caught the deadly intruders, but would soon discover that they'd been duped. We'd bought ourselves some time, but how much?

Menderash was duly on hand to give us an exact figure from above ground. <You have thirty-three minutes left in morph. Perhaps it's time to consider leaving?>


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

We bundled hurriedly through the office circular door, not caring much for politeness towards the newly-emptied room. We slammed it firmly behind us; anything to delay any security that might be trailing along behind us. The office was a silent, stark comparison to the hectic scene we'd just arrived from.

Jake was barking his orders, a schematic diagram lying limp but open in his spare left hand. He clutched our location firmly between his fingers, and tilted the paper so that we could at least receive a cursory glance. <Through this office, down the corridor until we reach the fifth door on the left side of the passage way. Through that, up the steps and to the furthest door. Once we're through that, follow the passageway all the way to the end. Sarge, you'll knock down the watertight door. _Nobody_ is to show aggression to anybody that passes, unless they try to stop us.>

The words resolutely glued to our adrenaline-buzzed brains, the rush to our location began. The time limit Menderash had alerted us to had to have fallen into Jake's plan to flood the base, but he had mentioned nothing about an escape plan, and showed no signs of attempting to do so. The dreadful sense that we were now risking our lives for Surote's justice war was never stronger in my mind, and I came so close to voicing my dissent, my belief that we were jumping into freezing water to rescue a lost cause. A corpse. In spite of it all, my mouth remained tightly sealed, lips sewn with years of obedience and naïve tradition.

I didn't like the corridor. The light trails of blood that I had left behind- a blend of violet and crimson - were bread crumbs to a witch's cottage. But we passed that dwelling, the fifth door on the left being further down, deep into the mysterious tunnels of the Kelbrid hive. The gradient, however, was taking us up on a very steady slope, up and up to follow the curvature of the mountains above us. The door was illuminated brightly by yet another flashing orange alarm. The blaring sounds had ceased a while ago, but the lights were continuing. The panic wasn't over, and surely they would have quickly concluded the truth. With luck, our disguises would see us through a little longer.

The door provided little resistance, and we were into passageway number two. Not too long. In fact, we could see the far end emblazoned in light.

And on the door that beckoned us, the blackened silhouette drifted, twisted its body in alarm to our steady charge. He came towards us, stamping out of the shadows, showing off the three golden stars that medalled his silky scarf. He would have seen us clearly, wielding our weapons and heading away from the scene of the crime. He would have seen my face, and that of my doppelganger, Tobias.

"Nween!" He screeched, aiming an accusatory fist at us. He stopped his advance but posed stubbornly in the centre of the passageway. "Ing talla!"

No weapons. No guards. Nothing but a loud voice and determination.

<He knows my face!> I blurted. <He'll try to stop us!>

And Santorelli sneezed a laugh. <This weed? What a fuckin’ joke!>

He increased his pace, heavy Kelbrid feet pounding the metal floor, and he made a quick five metre gap between himself and the rest of us, hands resting cosily on the underside of his lazer.

"Ing talla!" The Kelbrid officer repeated, unfettered. That was when he reached behind his back, to a holster that had been hidden away on a thin, purple belt. He turned his body sideways, shoulder defiantly facing us, and raised a strong arm. A shimmering, silver handheld weapon introduced itself.

Not that it would stop the bullish Santorelli, who would charge headfirst into an active volcano if it meant he could hold the right to sing _The Star Spangled Banner_. That didn't mean that he was stupid though. In fact, this was exactly the sort of thing he'd trained for. He held his line straight and steady, ignoring every order to halt that the officer could manage. Safe in the knowledge that his demands were being ignored, he twitched his weapon threateningly.

Unfortunately, he was trained, too. He waited, waited, waited… Santorelli was metres away, his time to dodge dwindling exponentially.

The zap of a weapon spiralled down the tunnel, but Santorelli had judged it perfectly. He’d seen through the eyes and into the cunning mind of the enemy. He had already ducked to the side, bouncing against the wall and rebounding. The green blast of the weapon fire shot over our heads and dissolved against the sloping ceiling not far behind us.

Santorelli, with a deft swing, brought the barrel of his lazer around to connect with a crunch against the head of the stunned Kelbrid. He crumpled to the wall, eyes fluttering before he was put temporarily out of action. The Army Ranger-turned-Animorph punched at the air and hollered a victorious cheer, slowing his pace as we leapt over the downed body to catch up. I was last in the running order, allowing myself just those small extra milliseconds to reach down and tear the scarf from around his neck. I swung the fabric to wrap it loosely around my own. Jake acknowledged my change of attire, saving any confusion.

One passage later, and three panicked Kelbrids who were none the wiser, we had reached the watertight door. We must have climbed a total of thirty metres, and the surface couldn't have been far over our heads. Warning signs in a language I couldn't understand sat like bandages on the walls, illuminated by dedicated lights and brightly colored to attract the right kind of attention. Symbols of water, of struggling stick-Kelbrids in flooding rooms. Just what we were looking for.

<Sarge.> Jake said. He needn't say any more.

We could have easily undone the clips on the watertight door and walked through. But that would be missing the point. We wanted that watertight door gone. Santorelli began to change, soggy purple Kelbrid fur lengthening, becoming scruffy, dry and brown. His hips twisted and deformed, altering with his spine to conspire in forcing him onto all fours, but the limbs that fell were hefty and powerful, and they arrived at the ground with a frightening boom.

We cordoned him off with an outfacing circle, weapons at the ready. Tobias took Santorelli's once he had dropped it to the side and slung it over his back. I could see the strain from the weight in his stance. We were left alone, and fortunately so for now, when the scrape of angry ox hoof skittered from the panels of the walls and ceiling. His hind end shuffled backwards in preparation. He was going for a run-up. A long one.

<Door looks pretty thick,> He said. <Lazers gonna help, boss?>

<Won't be as quick.> He answered matter-of-factly.

<Roger that.>

He scraped a hoof again, staring down the cowering door from a good twenty metres away. Enough room to build momentum, and also enough room to knock himself clean out… Not that he cared.

He reared, and then charged. Hooves clattered the metal floor with psychotic rhythm, powering the huffing beast forward with awesome, intimidating force. We stepped back a good few metres, bracing ourselves to discover whichever was sturdier: Raging ox, or thick steel door.

There was only going to be one winner. An ox with Santorelli's kamikaze demeanour wouldn't be stopped by anything. The door itself remained intact, but its pride was cruelly torn down by weaker hinges, and the sheer force of an ox head barrelling into the surface at full speed caused the surrounding walls to crack and buckle. Santorelli was visibly dazed, and he stumbled clumsily backwards, but he had ultimately succeeded. The door was motionless for a moment, but slowly at first, it started to topple, and it hit the deck with a bang not even half as loud.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The passageway was still under construction. Sections of ceiling and wall lay in perfect piles at the sides, furry with dirt and dust that had gathered in their slumber. Tools and machinery appeared frequently as we wound our way up the twisting, turning path, abandoned either by inactivity or the panic of intruders. It made our job easier, and we sped along as fast as we could in order that we could take as much time as the base's limited, unprepared security would allow. Santorelli led the way; an enormous battering ram that almost scraped both walls on either side, knocking over pipework and indistinct metal containers like they were barely leaves.

Jake's eyes were fixed to the schematics of the base. He held it up in front of him like it was a newspaper, his eyes only escaping its clutches to dodge the next obstacle that Santorelli had disturbed. <One-hundred feet!> He estimated, doing his best to convert Kelbrid measurements to our own. He was using distances between obscure side-doors to aid in his math, and we could be sure that his guesses were satisfactory.

The winding passageway straightened and widened. The walls and ceiling were now more complete, and boasted large composite metal girders that provided extra support to the slanted ceiling panels. Large pipes jutted out from the sides, and the delicate sound of travelling water waved from them. We didn't need Jake's announcement to realise that this was the section nestled beneath the bed of the river. Everybody turned to Jake for his verdict, and his golden Kelbrid eyes tracked up and down the slanted panels like the punch of hammers on a typewriter.

<Four inch,> He said. <Try the lazer. Aim it from an angle.>

He looked at me, and so handed over that responsibility. I turned up towards the long passage and eyed a slanted ceiling panel, taking aim with my heavy lazer tool that I'd so far only used on living beings. I was annoyingly reminded of my own injury by a steady ache at my side, still mostly numbed. I pulled the trigger, and the weapon hummed a rising pitch before the thick lazer shot out of the barrel. It hit nearby the panel I had aimed at, striking the one just two feet further along. Not that it mattered. The metal around the lazer started to glow a heated red, but I was more concerned with the dispersed reflected lazer that bounced zigzags down the rest of the passage. The heat travelled, and within seconds it felt like we were about to cook, fizzle like meat on a barbeque.

Jake reacted quickly. <Stop. We need to remove a panel, use the lazers on the earth.>

<How do we do that?> I asked.

He didn't reply. We couldn't expect him to have every answer. That was my job, of course.

We needed an entry point to the ceiling behind the thick panels. To do that, we had a very determined, very massive ox at our disposal. I observed the passage, and the answer stuck out like at least twenty sore thumbs.

<If we take out the pipes,> I started. <Then that'll give us some purchase.>

That had already gotten Santorelli purring for something to hit. Jake stepped back, nodding, before he jabbed a clunky finger in the direction of one of the thicker pipes protruding from the ceiling, shortly after turning at a right angle to pass into the left-hand wall. The target was established, and Santorelli stepped back to take aim.

The pipe was nothing compared to the watertight door. The ox pounded forward, snorting droplets of mucus as his head fluctuated angrily up and down. With the least graceful of leaps, Santorelli launched himself upwards, catching the thickest section of the pipe with forehead and horns. It cracked at the right-angle seam and a steady flow of water began to pour out, a puddle forming on the floor and snaking down the passage we had arrived from.

The flow of water was unsatisfying. We needed the whole river down here. Jake knew that, and he was just as aware of how much time we didn't have. The Kelbrids had built this passage with sturdiness in mind, and it was proving difficult.

<Again!> He called.

Without hesitation, Santorelli turned and charged again, jumping up to hit the pipe with just as much force as before. This time, the pipe broke completely in two, just at the right-angle. The water fell straight, with only gravity dictating its flow.

However, the ceiling panels remained intact, firm in their resolution. The seals had not been broken yet, and we were fast running out of time.

It would take a moment of madness, and a moment of madness we got. I didn't think so at the time.

<Fuck this,> I growled. <We're getting nowhere.>

I straightened my lazer in my grasp and walked forward, past the swaying, adrenaline-rushed Santorelli.

<What are you thinking?> Tobias asked, the sound of emotionless concern.

<I'm thinking we stop messing around and make this damn hole before security comes to rip our collective testicles off.>

And with that, I stepped directly beneath the pipe. A tricking of water splattered over my tendrils and down my face, making me wince but doing nothing to nullify my intentions. I raised the barrel of the lazer in my left hand, aiming it directly up the black hole of the pipe.

I didn't see the look in their eyes. I only heard their thoughts in my head. Their concern and their aversions to my impulse solution. Whatever. I wasn't staying down in that hellhole. So I fired the lazer.

The orange beam shot straight up into the pipe, creating an instant, haunting hiss as the small flow of water was super-heated to steam. Some spilled out of the sides of the pipe, and it fell as a mist over my damp skin. I screamed out in the burning pain, but I kept my finger on the trigger. I was burning right through the pipe, right into the ground.

<Hey, Mendy!> I called to him. <Keep away from the river. Tell me when you see the lazer!>

<The lazer?> He questioned, voice faint but just about audible.

<Just tell me when you see it.>

Another heated blast cannoned from the open mouth of the pipe, and again it wrapped me in firey, scorching pain. My skin was bone-dry, and I could feel the outer layers cracking, ravaged by the extreme heat. I could no longer see, so impelled to close my eyelids to protect my vision for as long as possible.

I ignored the calls of the others, the urging to stop me before I did permanent damage. How irritating that they couldn't see that it was best for me! A small bit of pain now, rather than a life of torture in some dark cell… This was my best option. It was _their_ best option. They were too blind to see that. I was doing it for them. For _them_.

<I see an orange lazer!> Menderash alerted. <It's coming out of the river!>

I grinned to myself. My finger left the trigger and the lazer died immediately. The stinging of my burns came at me in a torrent, but that would be soothed. I knew what was coming.

"Ing redun!" Shouted a voice from down the tunnel. The security had finally caught up to us, and a horde of them was just turning around the corner to greet us, weapons clutched and ready in hand.

They certainly weren't prepared for what was to come. The noise of the water was small at first, like the distant sound of waves from a nearby beach. But the noise grew and grew to a crashing, roaring wail. The river was coming, and it would stop for nobody.

It burst from the remnants of the pipe behind me, a solid pillar a couple feet wide that turned the floor into a river of its own. The Kelbrids stopped, puzzled and wondering just how much damage was about to be done. When the ceiling panels started to crack above our heads, dropping and squirting water like a sprinkler system all around us, they started to really understand.

The Kelbrids had weapons, and they were keen to use them. They garbled their orders to us and lifted the barrels, enraged at our crime. They were downstream, and the rushing water crashed over their ankles. Another panel came down from the ceiling, and the downfall increased two-fold. Then three, then four. The whole ceiling was about to collapse, and it could be just a matter of seconds.

<Hit the water!> Jake bellowed, and I couldn't think of anything better to do. I aimed my lazer and fired at the water that crashed down to them. Three beams hitting the water created a horrendous burst of steam that filled the tunnel like a thick, thrashing curtain. The Kelbrids squealed and barked, coated in the heated air.

<Go!> Somebody shouted, but the force of a wave was what took my feet from me, and sent me tumbling through the cloud and the shambling Kelbrid security. The ceiling came down behind us with a deafening crahs, and the river was guiding us right back down into the base.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

It was the craziest waterslide I'd ever ridden. The pure darkness was only interrupted by the flashing orange of hysterical alarms, and the walls were unforgiving, metal and abrasive. The river water was relentless, determined to force us back into the deepest depths of the doomed supply base. Panicked announcements, translated to me by whoever was able to hear over the whipping water, called for abandonment. _All departments to make for the hangar. Base flood. Base flood. Watertight integrity lost. Make for the hangar without delay._

I bumped into another Kelbrid as the flow came to a sharp corner. My head emerged as the rebounded water sprang the opposite direction, digging under my eyelids and sending me spinning right back under, futilely struggling against the new direction of the current. I kicked out and caught the Kelbrid again, and in return I got a scratch to my side, intentional or not. In whatever clarity I had left, I reached forward and grabbed at the Kelbrids arm. My other hand tapped, prodded at the chest area. I felt the sturdy cloth of the uniform and yanked at it hard.

<Who's uniform am I pulling?!> I called to the others.

Negative answers from all three of them, no matter how alarmed and terrified their responses. With that realisation, I pulled that Kelbrid closer, making sure that my weapon was hoisted behind me and out of reach despite the unpredictable current. I suddenly grabbed for the neck, clutching it tightly to both hold him and ensure an accurate hit.

We spun upwards, and for a moment our upper bodies were out of the water. I couldn't see him in detail. He was only a silhouette in a distant orange light. I punched hard, caught him on the bridge of the nose, and I felt him go limp just as wave knocked me back down into the swirling torrent. I tried, but failed to find the unconscious body again. That was good.

In the brief lapses of time where my sight was temporarily granted back to me, I used it to identify where we were being dragged. It was like travelling back in time, winding our way back down the same corridors and passageways we'd ascended from the office at the pace of a torrential river. It was a familiar place, and as our morph time grew slimmer and more desperate, familiarity was the best we could hope for.

<Everybody got weapons?!> Jake called. He was a few metres ahead of me. I'd caught occasional glances of him. Him or Santorelli... Santorelli was leading the way by at least a passageway, and no doubt having a blast.

<Got mine.> I responded after groaning away the pain of another scrape against an abrasive wall.

Tobias added, <I still have mine.>

<We're just coming up to the offices,> Jake assumed. <Base Headquarters. If it isn't already lost, we'll make sure of it. We destroy it, then make for the way we came in. Morph bird as soon as we find the sinkhole.>

Orders received. Another peak of optimism launched me as if from the swelling, clutching water. I felt hard ground beneath my stomach, and when I rubbed the liquid from my eyes they were blinded by colour. But the water was rising. I felt it pooling up, around my fingers and then over my shoulders. My eyes shut, and I lost track of how long for.

<Hope these things are waterproof.> I heard Santorelli mention.

<Get up, Marco!>

My eyes snapped open, and I arrived late back to full-conscious reality. I was aware of the environment more than a foot away from me once more, and I forced myself groggily to my knees. I was surrounded by computers. Computers and workstations. We were back in the office. The once calm, quiet room was diluted with the demonic roar of the river coming to visit, pounding on the walls and tipping the tables and chairs. That was then coupled with the illuminating beam blast from Santorelli, who opened fire on the stations and panels in the far corner. The sound deafened, and the blaze heated. It only angered the burns I was nurturing.

I flung the sorry scarf back wholly around my neck and took up my soaked lazer. Waterproof? The glow of the barrel when I teased the trigger suggested so. I pressed, ignoring the dull pain of my scolded fingertip, and lit the place up.

It melted through computer screens, sliced through cubicle walls and burst wooden desks into missile splinters. Flames snarled to the ceiling, casting hypnotic shadows to the dancing water. It rose, threatening to engulf the fires, but for now the flames would remain and destroy any chance of the computers' survival. The pooling liquid was rising up our thighs. It wouldn't be long before the place was lost for good.

And I was thankful for the water. So thankful for its cooling, as my upper body blistered and cooked in the trapped heat of the burning office. Smoke blackened the ceiling and began to descend. It was time to go, and all heads would frequently turn to Jake, just waiting for his call.

I released the trigger. I tried to. When I looked down, just able to see through the steam and smoke, I saw the lick of flame rising around the barrel. The pain had gone ignored for long enough, and now called for attention. I yelped and dropped my hand down just a foot or so. It hit the body of water, and the flame engulfing my hand was extinguished. And yet the lazer wouldn't leave. I lifted it back out of the water, only to see bubbled, melted skin marrying it permanently to me.

<Jake!> I screeched. It was enough. More than enough.

Thankfully, he agreed. <They aren't rescuing anything,> He concluded. <Go, go! Get out!>

<Thank fuck for that!> Santorelli cheered. He was the first to the door, the only escape from the unbreathable air.

I was coughing. My body was burnt, beaten, and it was starved of oxygen. Poisoned. I needed that air. I dropped the lazer from my grasp, but it was a few seconds before my skin gave way from bone and allowed its departure. I waded through water that was now up to my chest, still tugging and pushing from each and every angle, threatening to swallow me whole.

I saw Tobias follow Santorelli out, and then Jake with them. I was last to leave, but the door just seemed so far. Its edges were blurred, everything about it becoming indistinct.

And then a spark, followed instantly by blackness. What was left of the office lighting died with the inferno, and all that was left to lure me was the circle of orange, the rim of the office door ahead. A semi-circle reflected on the disturbed surface of the water, making it flicker like a flame. Still I could see it, even through the smoke. It was my exit, and it was only a few steps away…

I pushed forward with another struggling step, but something pulled back! My scarf tightened, squeezing around my neck and forcing a weak gasp from my throat. I stumbled on awkward legs, and fell backwards. Water filled my mouth, and my body reacted with immediate panic to accompany the immense pain. I pulled up for the surface, but I was tugged back again. My crimson scarf was caught, tangled around my neck. I didn't know what on. I knew I just had to get it off!

I clasped my hands to the thick fabric and tried to pry it away, but the previous pull had tightened whatever knot it was in beyond easy release. I reached for the surface again… I couldn't reach.

_Oh shit! Oh shit!_

I attempted the knot again, but my right-hand fingers were all numbed or deformed beyond use. My left were buried in pain and blisters. They tried. Pulled, dug and twisted. No luck. Nothing.

I gulped. Big mistake. Water surged down my neck once again, and I choked, spurted, swallowed again. I saw nothing. Heard nothing. My fingers fell away from the scarf. I reached up, felt nothing but the cold, churning water.

Wait, no… I saw. I saw through the water, as if some disembodied light cast a glowing bubble around me. The light faded in slowly, but I saw my hands. My own hands. And my arms. There were no blisters, no burns. For a moment I could breath.

_Whap_!

The crack of a bladed, blue tail. It slashed in front of my face, the force of air alone enough to thrust me backwards.

And then I couldn't breathe again! The water surrounded me once more. I watched my arms, so smooth and unspoiled, begin to blister right before my eyes. I didn't feel it, couldn't hear it. I only saw the boils swell, the skin redden to black.

How I wished that it was all I saw. In my disgust I turned away, crying out in anguish to whatever cursed me, and there, looking me dead in the eyes, mere inches from my face, a great spiderlike claw. Behind, I could see black eyes. A blacker, voiceless mouth.

The claws snapped forward, twisted, grabbed at the air like the spider around a helpless fly. They wrapped like wire around my chest, cutting deep into my skin and squeezing out all the soul it could from me like I was a ketchup sachet.

I was dead. I let it

<Marco!>

Let it

<We have six minutes! Wake up!>

Six minutes? I… Wait.

I clasped my fingers, I felt air. I took a breath and felt air. I felt the lashing of water against the rest of me, but there was air. Real air!

My eyes opened just as I heard the sounds of footsteps splashing out of a body of water. I saw the orange light of the alarms and three struggling Kelbrids hoisting me along. They had found me.

My scarf had vanished.

<Place is abandoning!> I heard Jake bellow. <Morph now!>

I was all too happy to oblige.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Wonderful news! The base has been erased! Not a trace! You did a great job, Humans. Which is unusual, because Humans don't usually do great jobs!"

We put up with yet another one of Groof's 'jokes'. They were just as brilliant through hologram speakers.

Nobody was going to cheer it. It wasn't our fight. It never was, and we weren't about to fake joyousness to appease our eccentric taxi man. He wasn't bothered, and continued to laugh even as he continued to tell us about the effects our mission's success would have. Something about a delay to Kelbrid plans. A whole load of bullshit that barely mattered to any of us.

The invasion of Earth meant nothing to us? Was Ax more important than our home? Part of me was daring enough to say yes. I wouldn't have been there if it had been the other way around.

Groof finished up and said his goodbyes. His hologram died away, leaving us all alone, back in our old run-down home in the middle of nowhere. Ely and Sten had made a commendable effort to make our return a cosy one, but there's only so much a comfy seat and apple pie can cure. Some things just aren't curable. It's not a view on life that I was happy to own, but then, a person's views aren't deliberate.

Ely plodded over to me, carrying in his hands a small metal tray. He bent down as much as his hunched, old body would allow. "Coffee, sir?"

I sighed, barely shifting from my collapsed position in the oddly-smelling, scarred leather seat. "Jake doesn't like it when you call me _sir_."

"My apologies." He replied.

I stared down the small cup of coffee on the plate. Steam rose gently from it, swirling and twirling into nothing. I rejected it politely, and Ely wandered away, always so determined to serve. I returned to inner-contemplation when he left. Well, it wasn't so much contemplation, I guess. It was restraint. Resistance. The wall was cracking again. The claws were scratching at its surface. Scritch-scratch.

Scratch.

_Scratch_.

_SCRATCH_.

"Marco. Dude."

"Huh?" I blurted. My head shot to Jake. He was standing over me.

_Scratch the itch_.

"You need that implant." He told me. Stubborn, cold as he had become.

"Implant?" I groaned. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

He wasn't buying it. "Not being able to speak Kelbrid got us all in the shit down there. Not just you. All of us."

I turned my head away. I had no other reaction, no other response.

"Do you object?"

I said nothing. Not a yes. Not a no.

"This keeps happening, dude," Jake said, voice just a little more emotional. "I get it. You don't want an implant. You-"

"They know where you are," I interrupted. "They all do. Surote. The Kelbrids. The Andalites. I bet even the Skrit Na. You upset just_ one_ of them…"

I let it hang. Maybe Jake knew it all along. Maybe not. Perhaps he was happy taking the risk, putting his life totally in the hands of some rogue Yeerk and his peace-loving pets. Peace-loving pets that just ordered us to destroy a Kelbrid base. How many did I kill to maintain the peace? Oh wait, of course I remembered! I remembered vividly.

When I looked back, he had gone. He was on the other side of the room, gazing blankly out of a window. The sun's rays lit up his face.

"Marco is quiet. Is Marco sad?"

Sten had approached from the other side. His large, bladed body hung over my seat, and I had to twist my neck to look up at him. I looked instantly back down, feeling a chill up my spine.

_SCRATCH!_

I couldn't anymore. I couldn't. I pulled myself off of the sofa with shuddering breaths and dragged myself quietly to the front door. I sensed eyes watching me, but I didn't care, so long as they didn't follow. Please, nobody follow…

I walked out into the woods, deep into the trees to leave them behind. Down where nobody would think to look. Nobody followed, and I was so relieved to know that. Nobody could know. They wouldn't allow it, and they wouldn't understand.

I found the patch. I had covered it with leaves, and buried some twigs strategically. I had stored the trees in my memory, remembered the dip where I had found them. Not even the recent rains could change it. When I got there, I fell to my knees on the dirt and began to dig. I pulled away the leaves, threw out the twigs and shovelled out the soil. The corner of the bag emerged, and I gently, ever-so-carefully pulled it from its hidden home. I lifted it to my line of vision.

"Oh, fuck. Fuck!"

The white powder had greyed. Turned to slush. Water drip-dropped from the tiniest little leak in the corner of the plastic.


End file.
